All seeing I
by angels-stole-my-police-box
Summary: Why has the doctor still got the bird whistle? Why has it suddenly started chirping? Someone from his past needs him. 8/10 docs and Hetty Davies please R
1. Chapter 1

Title: The all seeing I

Author: Imbensmum aka Maria

Fandom: Doctor Who

Rating: PG/12

Disclaimer: The doctor and the tardis are property of the BBC and Rus t Davies no profit is being made form this fiction and the above are borrowed with thanks.

Warning: Some violence and scenes of a harrowing nature which may be deemed unsuitable for youngsters and people of a nervous disposition.

Status: This is a complete fic

Summary: This story begins with the 8th doctor briefly and then joins the timeline between 'The Runaway Bride' and beginning of series 3.

The doctor finds that he has some unfinished business he needs to attend to.

Comments and criticism are gratefully received

"Where is he?" Callendor said to his companion.

"He said he would be here as soon as he could but he was making sure that he was not being followed master!" The screams of a woman in pain carried on the night air.

"The time is nearly upon us Talok, he must come!" the man grabbed Talok by the front of his jacket.

"I swear to you he will be here as promised, he is an old friend and he will make sure that the job is done properly!"

Talok calmed his master as another cry of pain came from the room behind them. The door to the room burst open, a worried looking girl came out.

"Sir it is time you must come!" she placed a hand on the mans arm. He exhaled deeply.

"Talok go find your friend or tonight will be our last." he followed the girl into the bedroom.

Talok watched him go and sprinted along the passageway. As he turned the last corner he barrelled into someone coming the other way.

The newcomer stood up and straightened his clothes.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend Talok!" the stranger laughed. Talok took a moment to regain his senses and stared at the figure in front of him. The cherubic face beamed at him from under a mass of auburn curls. His attire was that of a gentleman, a frock coat that colours shimmered in the candlelight that illuminated the hallway, beneath a starched shirt and cravat.

"At last, my master is enraged. Where have you been doctor?"

"Ran into a spot of bother on the edge of town, the imperian guard are very resourceful when they get the scent."

"The mistress she is about to give birth!"

"Then we don't have a moment to waste, come on!" the doctor ran in the direction that Talok had come.

They reached the bedroom door as a blood curdling cry came from within. They opened the door to see a nurse cradling a newborn baby. The doctor stopped in his tracks. A smile adorned his face.

"It looks like I arrived just in time!" he moved to the head of the bed to see the mother. She was exhausted, her porcelain features covered in perspiration, strands of ebony hair plastered to her face.

"Derra I have never seen you look so beautiful!" derra gasped for air and gave the doctor a pained smile.

"Late as usual I see!" she said trying to calm her breathing. The doctor smiled.

"My lady it is a girl." the nurse handed derra the newborn wrapped in a shawl. Derra stared at her newborn child. She had a shock of ebony hair and emerald green eyes. Derra gently kissed her forehead.

"Please doctor?" she handed the child to him. The doctor took the child and moved the shawl aside to reveal a mark on the child's arm.

"I'm sorry Derra but she has the mark of a seer!" Derra looked at him intently and the tears started to flow. There was an uneasy silence in the room. The silence was eventually broken by a loud crash from outside. Talok opened the window and looked outside.

"The guard are here my lady they have broken down the perimeter gate!"

"Send out all the available men we have to stop them getting into the house!" Callendor ordered Talok.

"Its no use Talok he already knows were here!" Derra shouted.

"My lady we have to protect you both!"

"He won't stop until he has killed me and has my child!" Derra was becoming hysterical. "Doctor you must go, please take my daughter!" derra implored.

"Derra we can stop this, I can't just leave you like this!" the doctor shouted. The baby in his arms began to cry.

"He knows what she is; he can't be allowed to have her! My child is special and will bring good back to this universe! Please take her and watch over her!" Callendor comforted Derra who was now sobbing uncontrollably.

Shouting and fighting could be heard from the courtyard below.

"Where is the Tardis?" Talok asked the doctor.

"It is in the forest behind the house!"

"I will take you there but we must hurry!" Talok strode across the room to the door.

The doctor took one last look at Derra and Callendor and then at the child and followed Talok.

Talok walked in front lantern held high, they were making good headway through the woods. The doctor had stopped and turned to look back in the direction of the house they had just come from.

"There is nothing you can do for them now; you need to save the child!" Talok placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder.

The doctor held the child close to his body and they carried on.

They eventually reached a clearing and found the Tardis. The doctor opened the door.

"What will you do now?" he asked Talok

"I will be safe; I have a place to go."

"Why don't you come with me? I need the help to look after this little one." the baby was calm and asleep and the doctor handed her to Talok.

Talok staked his lantern bearer in the earth and took the baby. She looked so tiny in his arms. He raised his weathered face to look at the doctor.

"No, there are so many things still to do here old friend, I will always be with you. Take care of her!" he handed back the child and picked up the lantern and left the clearing. The doctor watched him go and headed into the Tardis.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Hetty toyed with the straw in her drink. The first weekend off in months and she was spending it as gooseberry to her housemate. What was it with her and men? Was it the hours she kept, was it her obsessive tidiness. She didn't know; perhaps she was destined to stay 23 and single. She glanced across the dance floor to where Anna and Kevin were dancing wildly. Anna waved; Hetty raised her glass to her. Her gaze wandered. There was a couple having a heated debate over to her right and to her left a drunken man having an argument with himself. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the dance floor. Anna was walking towards her with Kevin not far behind.

"Alright?" Anna said picking up her drink from the table.

"Smashing, that guy seems to be the best catch of the night!" she signalled to the argumentative man. Anna laughed.

"I'm bored!" Kevin piped up and then drained his pint glass.

"I think a kebab, a cheap bottle of wine and an all night DVD fest is called for!" Hetty said picking up her bag.

"Sounds good to me!" Anna said sweeping up her bag and following the other two.

Loud sighing and tutting sounds emanated from underneath the grating surrounding the Tardis console. The doctor now in his 10th incarnation was tinkering with the tardis' electrics.

"How on earth did this get in here?" the doctor said aloud. A small plastic toy car was thrown on to the grating, closely followed by the doctor. He stood and stretched his body. He felt a little stiff after being down there in such an enclosed space. He pulled down the sleeves of his green shirt and brushed the dirt from his striped suit trousers. The doctor mopped his brow, managing to get a smudge of oil across his forehead.

"Well I think the spring cleaning might have been a little too ambitious!" he kicked the toy car into the large pile of other things that he had managed to find whilst sorting out the console room.

The doctor leaned wearily against the railing that encircled the console. So much for taking his mind off things. Leaving Donna behind was harder than he thought. He was alone again. Alone for him wasn't good, he had lost Rose. The life had suddenly disappeared from the Tardis. There goodbyes had been brief and there was so much he had wanted to say. That day had been one of the hardest in his life. He stood lost in thought for a moment. This thought was interrupted by a strange chirping sound. It took him a minute to realise where it was coming from. The noise came from the pile of junk. The doctor got on his hands and knees and rummaged through the pile. He tossed aside empty bottles, a comb, a baseball cap, a Rubik's cube, a copy of the davinci code and a teaspoon. He found the source of the noise it was a small bird whistle.

"Well, there's something I haven't seen in a very long time!" he said passing from hand to hand. "Now little birdie what did I keep you for?".

"No, no, no!" he slammed the bird on the console and began frantically pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"Please, please don't let me be too late!"

Kevin put a handful of kebab meat into his mouth.

"You're disgusting!" Anna shoved him playfully. They were heading home. Hetty was tapping out a text message on her phone.

"Looks like they've had a rough shift at work, that was Casey she said that all the loonies had been in!" Hetty said putting the phone back in the pocket of her jacket.

"That's the problem with your place, never a dull moment!" Anna laughed. They carried on walking down the high street. It was quiet now but in the morning it would be full of families with screaming children and old people with shopping trolleys. Tonight it was adorned with the odd reveller making there way home.

The night clubs were closing and people were starting to spill out on to the street. Some went quietly looking for a taxi; some were looking for a fight. The three friends decided to cross the road to avoid any trouble. As they were crossing a man bumped into Kevin.

"Sorry mate!" Kevin helped to steady the man and went to carry on walking.

"Hey pal what is your problem?" the man shouted.

"No problem ok!"

"Come on you want some?" the man became agitated. Kevin ignored him.

The man spun Kevin round and spat in his face.

"Hey come on mate!" Anna shouted and tried to square up to him. Hetty pulled her back. Suddenly there was a glint of metal; a scream and Kevin was on the floor. The man stood over him a blade in his hand. He looked straight at Hetty and smiled.

Hetty gasped. She was in the night club. She looked around, the couple to the right of her were still arguing and the guy to the left was still arguing with himself. Her gaze darted to the dance floor; Anna and Kevin were dancing together. Hetty suddenly felt very sick. She got up from her stool and picked up her bag. Everyone seemed to be staring at her. She swayed slightly and bolted for the door.

Once outside Hetty sent a text to Anna to apologise and tell her she would see her at home. She had started towards the taxi queue when she heard a scream. She turned towards the alley that ran alongside the club. Hetty could just make out a small group of people about half way down. They noticed her and one of the men came running towards her. He looked at her as he ran past. It was the man who had attacked Kevin. She stared after him, she heard the scream again.

Hetty reached the middle of the alley to find a man on the floor, a girl hunched over him sobbing uncontrollably and a girl watching who looked very scared.

"I'm a nurse, let me look at him!" Hetty said crouching down to speak to the girl.

"We did nothing……. He just stabbed him….." the girl was in shock. Hetty turned to the other girl.

"Help your friend, go to the end of the alley and ring an ambulance and guide it to here when it arrives, ok?" with that the other girl helped her friend up and they both tottered in the direction of the taxis.

Hetty started to examine the young man. He had a stab wound to his chest and was bleeding heavily. She took off her jacket and placed it under his head.

"Can you hear me?" she checked to see if he was breathing. He just groaned. Where was that ambulance. He was unresponsive and was losing blood rapidly. She looked around to see if there was anyone else there, she was alone. Hetty took her right hand and placed it on the wound and with her other hand she rolled back her sleeve to reveal an eye symbol on her arm.

"This might sting a bit!" she whispered gently. Hetty's eyes clouded over and a bright golden light emanated from her hand. The man cried out in pain. A few moments passed and Hetty fell back onto the ground. The man moaned and started to stir. Hetty sat up, she was exhausted and her arm hurt like hell, but at least he seemed better. She heard the approaching sirens.

"Sorry pal but I'm not good with the superhero bit so I'll be seeing you!" She staggered away to the other end of the alley and on her way home.

High above the alley a figure stirred. He had seen what he had come for.

Another figure had been watching, he tossed the bird in the air caught it and headed back to the Tardis.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The air was cool and she looked up to see a clear night sky. She could feel the cold wet grass beneath her feet. Looking down she wore her ever faithful purple sheep pyjamas. The more she came here the more she felt that she had been here before. She studied the house in the distance. It looked like a villa, with copper roof tiles and white sandstone walls. It had windows with quaint shutters on them; she felt herself smiling.

A scream pierced the night's silence. She started to run towards the house, why did her legs always feel like lead when she started to run. The screaming came again only louder. She looked up to see a woman in one of the windows, holding out her hands imploring somebody to save her.

Suddenly she was inside the house; standing in a dimly lit hallway. She could hear the screaming again. It was coming from the door to her right. Gingerly she reached out for the door handle, pulling back when she heard the scream again. The door swung open; inside she saw a man with his back to her. Slowly the man turned around and he was holding a baby. The man smiled and held out the baby to her, she took the baby gently from him. She looked into the babies emerald green eyes, transfixed for a moment. The baby reached up an arm to her, and for the first time she noticed what was on the babies arm. It was the symbol of an eye.

Hetty sat bolt upright in bed. She had the dream again. For a moment she tried to get her breathing back to normal. Putting her head in her hands she sighed. She was covered in a cold sweat. Hetty threw back the covers and decided to have a shower to make her feel better. She stopped at the dresser and pulled out some fresh pyjamas, her purple sheep pyjamas.

The automatic doors to the accident and emergency department opened to let in the next casualty. Reception was full of drunks, football hooligans and worried mothers with small children.

Hetty left triage and headed into the busy emergency department. The steady stream of patients had kept her on her toes and her mind off the dream she'd had.

She had wanted to be a nurse since she was a little girl. She was always running around in her nurse's outfit bandaging up her teddies and dolls her mum would say.

The time at college had been fun; the learning had been mixed with some partying. Sometimes more partying than learning. She smiled to herself.

It was halfway through her shift when Nurse Parker stopped her on the way to the nurse's desk.

"Hiya Hetty, look do me a favour and look at the guy in cubicle 3?"

"Why what's up?" Hetty said with a smile. She put the files on the desk and picked up her next case load.

"He is a bit of a weirdo! He keeps asking about where I live and allsorts of personal stuff and he is starting to creep me out!" Jade Parker was about a year younger than herself, she had jet black hair that she insisted on wearing in a funny backcombed way on top of her head; which Hetty thought must be something Goths do. She was still finding her feet in nursing and Hetty always helped her out as much as she could.

"Why do I seem to get saddled with all the fruitcakes?"

"Its your good nature, plus you should switch that neon sign above your head that reads 'mug' more often!" Jade said giving her a playful dig in the ribs.

"Yeah, yeah!" Hetty said laughing. "Just this once ok! If he starts getting fruity or turns psycho its you that has to rescue me ok!" she pulled on a pair of latex gloves from the box on the desk, retrieved his file from Jade and made her way to cubicle 3. On her way she looked at the patient's name.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Hetty pulled back the cubicle curtain just enough for her to get through.

"Hello Mr Smith I'm Nurse Davies and I've come to examine you." she said to the man who was sitting on the examination bed with an oxygen mask on. Hastily he took it off. Hetty looked at him for a moment, Jade wasn't kidding about him. He was tall, had a mop of brown hair, intense green eyes and a beaming smile. He wore a brown pinstriped suit, a green tailored shirt and on his feet cream converse canvas boots. He was cute in a strange sort of way.

The doctor looked at the new arrival. She was taller than the other nurse, she had red hair, green eyes and elfin like features. This was not who he needed to see.

"Where is the other nurse that was just here?" he said swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Nurse Parker has had to attend to another patient!" she began looking at his notes. "I see that you have been experiencing chest pains for the last couple of hours?"

"I need to see her its important!" the man got off the bed.

"Please Mr Smith; she is busy with another patient." Hetty tried to calm him.

"You don't understand she is in great danger!" The man went to leave the cubicle.

"Please sir you must calm down, if you do not remain calm I will have to call security!" Hetty hoped that he noticed the note authority in her voice. She was used to dealing with drunks and awkward people but he seemed different.

"Please I have to find her!" he was becoming more insistent. Hetty put her hand on his arm to try and stop him……….

Hetty felt like she was being dragged across a huge void, swirling mists and stars rushed past her. She thought that she was going to be sick. She seemed to land with a thud. She was in the house again, in front of the door. This time when it opened there in front of her stood the patient, Mr John Smith. He was holding the baby. In the background she could just make out other figures, one was an old man; one seemed to wearing an enormous scarf and a younger man wearing some sort of leather jacket. She heard just one word 'Doctor'.

The doctor felt sick, what was happening? The room seemed to be spinning; it had started when the nurse had taken his arm. What was she? The spinning seemed to stop. He was in a dimly lit hallway, he could hear screaming. Why did he know this place? The screams came again, it was a woman. He looked down at his hands. He was holding a baby. A baby girl. How had she got there? He held the child close to his chest. He saw a figure in the distance, they had they're back to him. He ran to see who it was. With his free hand he turned the stranger around. It was Nurse Davies.

Hetty managed to take her hand off the mans arm. She staggered back, what just happened. The man looked visibly shaken too, off balance.

"You…….its………you!" the man shakily pointed at her.

"What?" Hetty asked confused.

"You are the one I'm looking for….. The seer!" he said grabbing the bed for support.

"Doctor?" Hetty asked even more confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"What were you doing inside my head?" the doctor said regaining his composure.

"Your head what were you doing in my head?" Hetty said shakily.

The doctor shook his head to clear it.

"Look we need to get out of here!" he said peeping his head out of the curtain.

"Hold on. WE?" she said picking up her files from the floor where they had landed. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"I'm trying to save you! You could be a little more grateful!" he shouted.

"I think you should have been referred to the psyche ward! SECURITY!" Hetty shouted and broke through the curtain.

"Nurse Wait, you don't understand your life is in danger!" Two security guards came around the corner.

"Please, listen to me I'm hear to help you!" he said grabbing hold of Hetty's arms. She looked him in the eye. He looked genuinely worried for her.

"Let me go!" she said shaking him off. With that she bolted from the ward.

The doctor was left standing on his own with the security guards waiting for his reaction. His shoulders slumped.

"Sir you need to leave!" the security guard said.

"Alright, alright I'm leaving!" the doctor said with a weary sigh and he headed for the exit.

Hetty stood at the back entrance of the hospital. She shivered and wished that when she ran out of the department she had brought her jacket. What just happened? She knew that she was looking for a man but a sane one. He had come to rescue her; rescue her from what? Being thrown up on by some drunk? He had got inside her head; she could see the image of him in her dream so clearly! Who was he? There was definitely something strange about him. When he said he was here to help what did he mean and why did she believe him. The door behind her opened and made her jump. There was no one there. She laughed she was just a bit edgy.

"_Hetty" _she heard a whisper on the wind. Hetty dismissed it.

"_Hetty"_ it came again it seemed to be coming from the courtyard.

"Alright who's messing?" she shouted into the night.

"_Hetty"_ it seemed to be getting louder so throwing caution to the wind she decided to find out where it was coming from.

The doctor pulled on his overcoat and stood in thought. He was in the ambulance bay. It was surprisingly empty. So much for plan A! She was just as stubborn as her mother. Stubborn as R….. He was doing it again. Rose! He missed her terribly, but he had to carry on. Saving the world on his own. A noise broke him from his thoughts. He fished in his pocket and pulled out the bird whistle. It was chirping again. The world would have to wait he had a nurse to save first.

Hetty was walking gingerly across the courtyard. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. The courtyard was litter strewn and dark. She could see the outline of the bins in one corner and one of the consultant's cars in the other.

"Who's out here? Jade, Casey are you trying to freak me out? Its working, come on out!" there was no reply. There was a noise over by the bins.

"Look this is not funny anymore!" she was getting a little scared now. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"That's it I'm going back in; you've had your fun!" Hetty turned to go back inside. Her way was blocked by a figure in a long black hooded cloak standing in front of her. She staggered back. The figure reached up a hand to pull down his hood. It was a man. He was towering over her, his long black hair cascading down to his shoulders. His eyes were redder than the pits of hell.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" she said backing away nervously. The man said nothing.

"You are to come with me!" the man said in a rather deep and gravely tone.

"Look, I'm just about sick of your crowd telling me what to do tonight; I've already had one of your friends in the emergency room causing a scene. Look there are sick people in there and I need to look after them!" she said pushing past him. She carried on back towards the door. As she got to the steps she turned around he had gone. She breathed a sigh of relief, and turned to go back in only to find the stranger blocking her way.

"You are to come with me!" he said pulling out what appeared to be a gun from under his cloak. Hetty staggered back down the stairs. The stranger began to descend the stairs after her. She looked around for her best option. There was nowhere to go to. Panic had finally started to well up inside her, she carried on stumbling backwards. Her legs gave way and she fell to the tarmac with a thump. The stranger towered over her once more, and brought up the gun level with her forehead.

"You are to come with me!" Hetty closed her eyes and screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

The doctor heard the scream as he skidded around the corner. He found the nurse sitting on the concrete in front of an Imperian guard. He had his gun aimed directly at Nurse Davies' head.

"Sorry to bother you but is the way to the shop?" the doctor stammered. The guard looked in his direction, then grabbed Hetty by her scrubs and held her in front of him.

Hetty clawed at the arm clamped around her throat.

"I would let her go if I were you!" doctor said gingerly stepping towards them.

"She must come with me!" the guard raised his gun at the doctor.

Hetty was feeling dizzy; she was finding it hard to breathe. Was this it, was this the way she was going to die. So many things she wanted to still do! She wanted to see the world, get married, have children, see Robbie Williams live… oh screw that marry Robbie Williams! She was starting to feel something different, not pain or breathlessness; something strange. She looked at the doctor she could see his lips moving but could not make out what he was saying.

"She isn't going anywhere!" the doctor shouted "Certainly if you keep squeezing her like that; I'm sure they wanted her back in one piece!"

There was a flicker of recognition in the guards face. He loosened his grip around Hetty ever so slightly.

"Now isn't that better, now maybe we can…. I don't know grab a coffee and discuss this?" he said putting his hands in his trouser pockets and rocking back on his heels. He looked at Hetty, why on earth had she started to glow?

Hetty was feeling rather hot; and very angry and fed up. It had started out just like any other night shift. Now she had been chased out of the department, scared witless, nearly strangled and now the doctor was shouting at her! Or was he shouting at her or the guard. Her hand had become itchy. She tried to look at it; all she saw was a golden glow.

"What the….." she croaked.

"I really think that you should let her go now!" the doctor said slowly backing away.

Hetty was now a glowing mass; the guard released his hold on her. Hetty moved forward, turned and outstretched her hand. At first nothing happened.

"Nurse Davies? Let's go, leave him to go back to his owner like a good doggy!" the doctor shouted over the sudden gust of wind that seemed to envelop them all.

Hetty looked at him, and seemed to smile. The guard suddenly jerked as if he had been hit with a bolt of lightening. The glow extended from Hetty's outstretched hand and surrounded him. He started to rise into the air his body bucking and contorting but making no sound.

"Stop! You don't have to do this!" the doctor shouted trying to get closer, but the raging wind kept him back.

The guard was separating, it clothes disappeared into the glow, then its skin; until all that was left was its bones. The ghastly skeleton hung there for a moment and then the glow exploded along with the bones. Hetty returned to normal and fell to the ground unconscious. The doctor was blown off his feet by the blast; he lay winded for a moment and then lost consciousness.

Hetty awoke. She was lying in the courtyard outside the hospital. It was still dark. She didn't know how long she had been there. What had just happened? She sat up, she was exhausted. She looked around, there was someone else. Slowly she got to her feet. She staggered towards the body of a man. It was the crazy guy. What was he called, she tried to remember. The doctor that was it. She fell to her knees and looked at him. He was out cold but still breathing. She had to get out of there. She picked herself up and started in the direction of home.

Anna put the towel around her damp hair and went into the kitchen to make herself a coffee. She had the flat to herself. Hetty was at work and Kevin was at a football match. Anna tied her dressing gown and put the microwave pop corn in the oven. She had rented a weepy movie and was going to paint her toenails. The kettle had just finished boiling when there was a knock at the door. She cursed and went to answer it. She opened it just a crack to find a rather dishevelled Hetty on the other side.

"Oh my god what happened to you?" she said opening the door wider to let her friend in. Hetty pushed past her and went into her bedroom and shut the door.

"Hetty are you ok? Anna said shutting the door. There was no reply. "The kettle's just boiled did you want a coffee?" still there came no answer.

Hetty sat on the end of her bed and held her head in her hands. What a night! She was getting a splitting headache. She closed her eyes. Why did she keep seeing that man and why did her throat feel so sore. She came back to her senses when she heard her mobile phone ring. She picked it up from the bedside table; the display read 'Mum'. She flipped it open and answered.

"Hi sweetie are you ok?" it was so good to hear her voice; she just stood for a moment. A tear trickled down her cheek.

"Hetty? Are you there?" her mum sounded concerned.

"Yeah… yeah mum I'm here! You ok?"

"I hadn't heard from you for a while so I thought I'd give you a ring. Is everything alright you sound distracted?"

"I've had a rough night at work but I'm ok!" hetty heard Anna's voice outside in the hallway, she was talking to someone. Kevin must have come around.

"You nurses don't get paid enough for what you have to do. Patching up drunks and taking all there abuse. I bet you've had all the football hooligans tonight have you?" Hetty was in front of her bedroom mirror, she was still wearing her navy theatre scrubs. They were filthy.

"Yeah we had our fair share of nuts tonight!" she wished they were all just the overspill from the football. Football that was tonight! Kevin had gone to the match! So who was Anna talking to? Her blood ran cold.

"Mum I'm going to have to go, love you…. And Mum don't answer the door to anyone ok?" she said heading for the door.

"Hetty? Why not?" Hetty closed her phone and opened her bedroom door just enough to see into the corridor. There was no one there. She could here voices coming from the sitting room. She slipped into the corridor. As she walked towards the voices she dialled 999 on her phone. She rounded the corner to the sitting room to see Anna.

"There you are! You've got a visitor, Dr Smith here came to see if you were ok!" she said with a smile. As she moved to go into the kitchen Hetty saw the doctor was sitting on the sofa.

"Did you miss me?" he said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Hetty stood in shock. How on earth did he find her here? She grabbed Anna's arm and stood between her and the doctor.

"Do me a favour and don't ask any questions, phone the police!"

"Hetty have you completely lost it? He is Dr Smith from work he was concerned about you!"

"What part of ring the police did you not understand? This is an escaped loony, who at this very moment I am attributing to my sore throat!" she half croaked and half shouted.

"I can explain that!" the doctor said getting up from the sofa.

"You are staying right there pal, no you can get out of here……oh god why do I suddenly sound like my mum!" she said pointing a finger at him.

"Hetty what on earth is wrong with you?" Anna said concerned "You are starting to wig me out!"

"Allow me!" the doctor said walking towards Anna.

"You stay away from her!" Hetty was now getting scared, this man had caused her to run out on her job, somehow to get this sore throat and now he had followed her home. She'd had dogs that didn't do that.

"Hetty I'm here to help you I didn't mean to scare you!" the doctor said holding up his hands.

"Well you've done a fine job of that so far! What do you want from me? Why did that man put a gun to my head?" Hetty stopped. Now she remembered, the man outside the hospital, he had his arm around her throat; she'd watched him split in half….. She'd done that! She'd killed a man!

"Oh my god, I killed him!" Hetty felt sick, she felt her knees buckle and she knelt on the carpet and began to sob.

"What?" Anna asked.

"I think that you'd better make that coffee now!" the doctor told Anna. "You might want to get some clothes on; you'll catch your death like that!"

Anna blushed she'd been carrying on the conversation in her dressing gown and a towel on her head. She smiled sheepishly and went to the kitchen.

The doctor had manoeuvred Hetty to the sofa where they sat in silence for a moment.

"You didn't know what you were doing!" he said softly. After a few moments she looked at him.

"Since you came into the A&E tonight I've almost lost my mind, been held at gunpoint, nearly strangled and apparently murdered someone but didn't know what I was doing! Do you know how insane that sounds?" Hetty was in shock.

"That wasn't you doing those things!"

"What?" hetty asked stunned.

"You were a…… different person then. We all have two sides to our personality. Well yours is well….."

"A killer?"

"No, yes I'm not explaining myself very well am I?" Hetty stared at him.

"Have you ever felt that you were different?" he looked at her waiting for an answer. Hetty just stared at him.

"Ok, have you ever done anything out of the ordinary?"

"This is supposed to be helping?" Hetty's head now felt like it was going to explode.

"Right lets try this a different way! You have the sign of an eye on your right arm do you not?" he said standing and settling near the fireplace. Hetty sat in silence for a moment.

"Well do you?"

"Yes but you could have seen that at the hospital!"

"Your dreams have been dominated by visions of a woman in pain reaching out for someone to rescue her and no matter how hard you try you can't quite get there. You feel safe there and feel you have been there before?" he said picking up various photos from the mantelpiece.

"Go on." she said interested.

"You were adopted, your mother is called Pam and is a housewife, and your father was a postman until 2 years ago when he died of a heart attack. He used to take you in the post van on Saturdays to help him on his deliveries." Hetty had started to go cold, how did he know all this.

"That is a cheap trick, you are guessing from what you can see in the photos." the doctor came and sat on the coffee table in front of Hetty. He took her hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"No cheap tricks, I know who you are where you are from and that you saved a mans life the other night in the alley beside the night club. The man who was stabbed. I also know that if you had stayed in the club even ten minutes longer it would have been Kevin!" Hetty gasped, she hadn't even told Anna that.

"How could you know all this? What do you mean you know where I come from!"

"You'd better prepare yourself, this is going to take some explaining!" the doctor said without flinching.

"Hetty this came for you today by the way!" Anna had come back in from the kitchen with a brown padded envelope.

"Says it's urgent, you haven't been ordering off the shopping channel again have you?"

"No!" she said taking the package from her.

"Open it then, I love surprises!" the doctor said with childish excitement.

Hetty carefully opened the envelope and peeped inside. She couldn't see anything, she reached inside and her fingers touched something cold and smooth. It was metallic, gently lifting it out she discarded the envelope. The object was circular in shape, a sort of dark grey colour and about as heavy as an apple. Hetty felt it become warm in her hand, it felt good, it felt comfortable, it felt right. She cupped it in her hands. She looked at the doctor who had begun to back away and looked terrified. The world seemed to be moving in slow motion. The doctor was speaking to her but she couldn't understand what he was saying. The thing in her hand seemed to get heavier. That was the last thing she remembered.

The doctor watched as Hetty removed the object from its packaging. He stood in amazement as she cupped the Glexian disc in her hands. It was too late. Hetty's body became rigid, her eyes became opaque and the now familiar glow surrounded her.

"Anna, where did you get that package from?" Anna looked visibly shaken to see her friend like this.

"A card came through the door this morning and I picked it up while I was in town!" she stared at Hetty.

"Does it have a return address?" he said grabbing the envelope, he turned it over. There was nothing.

"What is it doing to her?" Anna was now distraught.

"It's a homing device, there is someone at the other end who would really like to know where Hetty is!" he said reaching in his pocket for the sonic screwdriver. He changed the setting and pointed it at the disc.

"What are you doing?" Anna screamed.

"Trying to save her life!" the disc exploded and Hetty's eyes closed and her body went limp.

"Clever very clever. Somebody really wants her attention, a Imperian guard and now this. Ooooh I wonder. I should be able to trace the other disc with this and find out exactly who is so interested in her!"

"Aren't they going to be on there way anyway?" Anna said checking on her friend.

"No! The lines of communication weren't open long enough, you should be safe!"

"Should?"

"Yep, humans always looking for something to panic about." the doctor took Hetty's hand and pulled her off the sofa to him. She was alive but unconscious.

"Where are you going with her?" the doctor scooped Hetty into his arms.

"I'm taking her home!" he said heading for the door. "By the way are the lifts working?" he said tottering on to the landing.

"She is home!"


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

The doctor pushed the tardis door open with his foot. Being careful not to bump her head he took the still unconscious Hetty inside. Taking care up the ramp to the console he reached the small sofa. He laid Hetty down gently. He flitted around the console setting the tardis in flight. Giving the console an affectionate pat he returned his attention to his new passenger.

He looked down at the woman before him. Her long red hair framing her head, her elfin like features slack. She was breathing normally. He sat down next to her. How she looked like her mother. He moved her sleeve, the mark of the seer, the mark of the eye. Hetty stirred, slowly she opened her eyes.

Hetty felt that she had been knocked down by a bus. That must have been some kind of party. She was at home on her bed; yes she remembered going home and seeing Anna. Something was wrong, she was working that night. The doctor, he had followed home! Anna! Hetty's eyes shot open. Sitting next to her was the doctor.

"You had me a little worried there, thought you were never going to wake up!"

Hetty lay very still for a moment, and then very slowly sat up. She looked around.

"Where am I?" she said edging away from him.

"I brought you here to my tardis. It's not the first time you've been in it you know! Well you won't remember the first time you were only a baby."

"A baby, what do you mean? I'm so confused, what happened tonight?" she swung her legs over the sofa's edge so she was sitting more comfortably.

"I promised you an explanation didn't I!" he said looking ahead and nervously clapping his hands together.

"Don't you think I'm beyond that now!" the doctor looked at her.

"You've had quite a night!"

"When we had an outbreak of food poisoning in the hospital it was quieter!" Hetty shivered. The doctor stood, removed his overcoat and draped it around her shoulders.

"It's probably the shock!" he leaned against the console.

"Ok I think I'm ready. Well ready as ever. Unless you are going to tell me that I am some kind of brain sucking alien and the world is going to end!" Hetty managed a smile.

"No met my fair share of them and well lets just say they don't work in hospitals!" he said with his all knowing smile.

"Your mother was called Derra. She was beautiful. Raven black hair and the most emerald green eyes. She was just a simple woman until she met your father. He turned her head, I told her he was no good for her, but would she listen!" Hetty smiled at him.

"So you were sweet on her then?"

"No, no not exactly!" he replied scratching the back of his head. "She was young and impressionable; he was rich and well respected. Derra came from a simple family, your father lavished attention on her and they were married. Years went by and your father was desperate for children but nothing happened. He blamed Derra and he took it out on her. She was beaten regularly. I wanted to help her, to take her away from him. I knew the things he had done, what he had done to the people that he was supposed to look after. Your father was a brilliant man, a scientist. The only problem was he liked to experiment on humans. Countless people just disappeared, used for his gains." Hetty's face became ashen.

"Do you want me to go on?" he said placing a hand on her shoulder. She pulled the coat around her more.

"Yes."

"Your mother became pregnant. It was not an easy pregnancy. A healer was sent for. She told your mother that she was carrying a special child, a child that would change their world. She told Derra that she was to leave your father and never to let him see you or he would use the child for his experiments. Heartbroken Derra fled. She went into hiding with her brother Callendor. He sent a message to me via a good friend Talok. I arrived just as you were born. Your father had sent the Imperian guard to take you. Instead your mother entrusted you to me!"

"You saved me?" Hetty had started to cry.

"I brought you to earth, and left you at a nunnery!"

"A nunnery? That explains my aversion to church!" she half laughed and cried.

"That's all I know, except for this!" he took the bird whistle. "This is programmed to your life pattern; it was programmed to warn me should your father come looking for you!"

"That's what that…… that man was tonight! One of my fathers foot soldiers! Great, a postcard would have been nice!"

"Your turn!" the doctor said folding his arms across his chest.

"What?" Hetty exclaimed she had managed to regain her composure.

"You can fill in the gaps!"

"Ok. I've known I was adopted from about the age of ten. I want to say that it was a sit down adult type talk but I can't. My mum….. Ok Pam is a wonderful woman, kind, loving. Norman however is a different story. He died of a heart attack because of his lifestyle. He was a beer swilling, chain smoking, male chauvinist. He would beat Pam until she was black and blue. Then he would bring her a box of chocolates and make nicey nicey and act as if nothing had happened." Hetty felt the tears forming again. The doctor came to sit next to her again. He looked at her and took one of her hands in his. He felt her hand go rigid.

"I came home from school one day to find them arguing again. I sat on the stairs and cried. I heard it so many times and didn't know how much more I could take of it. The conversation took a nasty turn and Norman blurted out that I was adopted. I ran upstairs and locked myself in my bedroom. I went on to finish school and go to university. At last I was away from home, away from him. I lived in fear of the phone call in the middle of the night telling me that he had gone too far. Instead it was to tell me that he had died. I don't know how I felt, I never cried. Until now!" her hand had relaxed. She looked into the doctors eyes. They were piercing, a wonderful hazel brown and seemed to hold answers to everything.

"Do you usually have this affect on women?" she said wiping her eyes. He smiled.

"Actually!" Hetty laughed.

"You do know how to sweep a girl off her feet." the doctor moved back to the console.

"So what does this thing do then?" she said gesturing around her.

"Well, it can take you anywhere you want to go!" he said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh right!" she said rolling her eyes.

"She travels in time as well!" he said looking hurt.

"Look that is taking the biscuit. That is impossible!" she said walking around the console. The doctor took out the Glexian disc from his pocket and plugged it into the console.

"Whoa, be careful with that thing!" Hetty said watching.

"This will take us right back to where that guard came from!"

"Is that wise? I don't think that they are going to be pleased to see us. That's if this thing can do what it" the doctor stared at her and set the tardis in motion knocking them both off their feet.

"OWWW!" Hetty got up and rubbed her backside.

"You've upset her! Its ok girl what did the nasty lady say about you then?" he said pouting and patting the console. Hetty raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry did you two want to be alone!" she said suddenly feeling like a gooseberry again. The Doctor wasn't listening. Hetty leaned back on the railing and looked up at the ceiling. Well where she thought the ceiling was supposed to be. It seemed to stretch on forever. There was a gentle hum, and a strange grating noise. It was impressive she gave him that.

Suddenly the doctor leapt in to action.

"Got it, got a lock!" he said pulling levers and pushing buttons.

"What?" Hetty said coming back to reality.

"Brace yourself!" he shouted.

"What myself?" again she was knocked to the floor as they landed.

Picking herself up for the second time, she was ready to go and leave this nutcase.

"That is it! I've had enough I hope you enjoyed your sick joke! I can't believe I told all those things!" she said throwing her hands in the air and headed for the tardis door.

"You might want to wait for me!" he said picking up his coat from where Hetty had been.

"No thanks, I'd like to say its been fun…" she said stepping outside into the brilliant sunshine. The grass beneath her feet was dewy, and she looked into the sky and saw three suns.

"Toto I don't think were in Kansas anymore!"


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Hetty heard the doctor close the Tardis door behind him.

"Where are we?" she asked as he came to stand next to her.

"This is Gavaniar, or for you …..home!" he said basking in the sunlight.

"You weren't kidding about going anywhere!"

"Yee of little faith!" he said smiling. "I think you owe her an apology!" he said gesturing to the tardis.

"You seriously want me to apologise to that!" Hetty wrinkled her nose.

"She can be rather wicked when riled and you don't want to get lost in there! The last person who was mean to her was lost for 2 weeks!" he said scratching the back of his head. Hetty looked at him dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry!" she whispered.

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry!" she said louder.

"Don't say it to me, now give her a hug and say you are sorry!" Hetty raised her eyebrows.

"You are kidding, right?" he gave one of his Paddington bear stares.

"I don't believe I'm doing this! You'll be telling me to give her a kiss next."

"Well…." Hetty stomped over to the tardis reached her arms around it and mumbled an apology. The doctor let out a laugh.

"You did it, you really did it! You humans are so gullible!" hetty was not amused.

"OWWW!" the doctor clutched his arm. "What was that for?" he nursed a bruise that was forming in the shape of Hetty's fist.

"That's for being smug!" she chuckled. "Well come on then lets go meet the relatives!" she shouted as she started to walk on the path that curled away from them.

Hetty walked on ahead for a while. She was scared but she wasn't going to let the doctor know that. That was her way, be brash and look like you know what you're doing. She looked at her surroundings. It was like a beautiful spring day on earth. That sounded so weird. Back on earth! She smirked to herself. There were no birds, the trees had green leaves, and the grass was green. If there was just one sun you would think it was earth. The track ahead started to go uphill.

"There should be a village just over this hill!" the doctor shouted from behind her.

She stopped and allowed him to catch up. He hadn't even broken a sweat. She was walking at a fair old pace. Anna said she could speed walk for England.

"So where do you call home then doctor?" she asked. They were now walking together.

"The tardis is my home now!" he said averting his gaze.

"You must have a home planet? Hey I've got two!" she said with a giggle.

"I'm a long way from home Nurse Davies!"

"Please call me Hetty!" the doctor stopped suddenly.

"Just a minute!…… Hetty Davies!" he began to laugh.

"Ok, ok, laugh it up. My dad…. Well Norman had a sense of humour! Anyway what kind of name is Dr John Smith!" the doctor stopped laughing.

"I'll have you know that name has got me out of a lot of scrapes!" he looked hurt.

"Could be worse I suppose!" she smiled at him, she started to feel safe with him. The man who had caused so much trouble for her, taken across goodness knows how many galaxies. She was warming to him. She suddenly realised she was standing alone. He'd disappeared.

"Come on Hetty!" he shouted over the crest of the hill.

She ran in the direction of his voice and stopped dead at the top of the hill. The view below her was breathtaking.

The valley stretched out below her. It was littered with chocolate box cottages. A small stream meandered it's way through the village. Hetty could hear children playing. The doctor was half way down the slope and was waving at her. She carefully began to descend into the valley. She could feel the sun on her skin, she felt warm, safe. She had been here before. Was this the place in her dreams? She walked through the long grass that was dotted with beautiful purple flowers. The doctor was at the foot of the slope and was waiting patiently for her. 'Please do not let me fall on my backside again' she thought.

"Glad you made it!" he said offering her his hand to help her down the last bit. She warily took it and stood in rapture.

"This place is beautiful!"

"Yes it is, they have made a lot of progress since I was here last!" they started to walk towards the village.

"Have you been back here since….. You know?"

"No, it was too dangerous!" hetty stepped over a cat in the middle of their path.

"Hello!" the doctor said to an old woman who appeared to taking in her washing. She looked at him and hurried away.

Hetty looked in wonderment at the houses that lined both sides of a dusty track. Women were sitting sewing, children chasing each other and chickens running loose. It reminded Hetty of rural France. The women looked at them and took in there belongings and herded the children in doors. The doctor and hetty looked at each other.

"Do you always get this reception!" Hetty asked bemused. The doctor sniffed his coat and jacket.

"Pretty much!" he said with a smile.

"Why does that not surprise me!" the street was now deserted.

"News travels fast around here!" the doctor said thrusting his hands in his pockets. Hetty saw what seemed to be a town square up ahead.

"Perhaps we could find the local pub hostelry? I need a drink!" she said heading towards the town square.

"Hang on, something's not quite right here. Where are the men?" hetty didn't hear him.

At the centre of the town square was a statue. It could be approached from all four sides. Hetty looked up at the remarkable statue. It was made of what seemed like marble. It was of a man sat on a throne. The plaque at his feet read 'Our Lord and protector Lord Menavore'.

"Don't mind me?" the doctor said.

"This looks an interesting bloke!" Hetty said studying the statue more closely. The doctor took out his glasses and read the plaque.

"Our Lord and protector, more like our Lord and Master. Hetty meet your father!"

"What?" she said surprised. "He is my father the tyrant?" the doctor had his back to her.

"Why would they erect a statue of him if he was so evil?" she asked looking up into the statues face once more.

"I don't think we need to worry about him at the moment we've got company!" he said shakily.

Hetty moved to the other side of the statue.

"Erm doctor we've got company!"

"I just said tha….. Oh!" he said stopping. There were four streets that lead to the town square, all four were now filled with male villagers brandishing pitch forks and various farming implements. The doctor moved in front of Hetty.

"Stay behind me Rose!"

"Who?" Hetty said.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

"What did you just call me?"

"Hetty!" the doctor shouted turning around. Hetty stood hands on hips.

"No. You just called me Rose! Who is Rose?"

"I don't think now is the time to be having this conversation do you!" he said pointing over his shoulder.

"Oh my god she's your girlfriend isn't she?"

"No she is not!" he shouted.

"Are you trying to make her jealous?"

"What?" he said screwing up his face in anger.

"Got to admit though; you are cute when your angry!" she said blushing.

The men of Gavanair stared in amazement. The strangers were arguing between themselves. One of the men loudly cleared his throat. The strangers turned to face them.

"Ahhh company!"

"What are you doing here?" one of the villagers asked.

"We were…." Hetty said looking at the doctor for a prompt.

"Were here for a break, were just passing through on our way to… over there!" he said wincing. The villager who had spoken raised an eyebrow.

"Ohh great what do you do for an encore?" Hetty asked sarcastically. The doctor shot her an angry look.

"We don't get a lot of strangers around here!"

"I can see why!" hetty muttered.

"I'm actually looking for someone who used to live here, Derra she was married to him." the doctor pointed at the statue. "Do you know her?"

There question caused a stir among the rest of the men. Hetty noticed that some of the men were looking at her clothes. She stepped closer to the doctor. She looked down at herself and noticed that she was still in her theatre scrubs.

"How do you know the lady Derra?"

"Well, she and I were friends a long time ago. I was showing my assistant here, some of my old haunts as it were and I was hoping to catch up with her!"

"Then I'm sorry you have a wasted journey, the lady Derra died sometime ago!"

"Ahh that is a shame!" the doctor whispered. Hetty caught her breath. That was her mother they were talking about. She felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes, and chastised herself. How could she feel like this, she'd never even met her. The doctor had felt hetty stiffen at his side and reached behind him to rest his hand on her arm.

The villagers had started to talk amongst themselves.

"We are to report any strangers to our Lord!"

"I don't think that will be necessary!" the doctor sensed that things were going to turn decidedly nasty.

"We must tell the elder, he must decide!" another villager pitched in. Hetty was becoming very unnerved by the villagers. She found herself clutching onto the sleeve of the doctors coat.

"Now come on chaps, be reasonable!" with that the villagers brandished their weapons just a little more. The man who had been doing most of the talking put his pitch fork close to the underside of the doctor's chin.

"What do we do now?" Hetty asked rather shakily.

"Not wanting to sound clichéd; but take us to your leader!" the doctor said with a broad grin. Hetty rolled her eyes and sighed. The man with the pitch fork ushered them to his right. The doctor took hold of Hetty's hand and began following the other villagers.

They walked in silence. Hetty was aware of the pitch fork man behind them. She held the doctors hand just that little bit tighter. He looked down at her and smiled. She looked into his hazel brown eyes, what was he hiding. The sun was now becoming unbearably hot. Where were they taking them? The villagers in front of them had stopped. They had reached their destination.

The barn stood in what looked like an abandoned alleyway. There was nothing else there apart from this barn. The villagers opened the barn door.

"You are to be kept here until the elder is ready to see you!"

"Hold on, your going to shut us in here for how long?" the doctor got no answer. The villager pushed Hetty inside. She stumbled but managed to keep her footing.

"Was that really called for? We have done you no harm!" the doctor shouted at the nearest antagonist.

"Doctor watch out!" Hetty shouted from inside. The doctor didn't react in time and the pitch fork man blindsided him knocking him out cold. Some of the villagers picked him up under the arms and roughly placed him on the barn floor.

Hetty ran over to check on him. He was breathing but he had a nasty welt forming on the side of his head. She placed his head in her lap. He looked peaceful. Hetty slowly moved a strand of hair from his face, and brushed his cheek. It felt comfortable doing that. She looked towards the barn door. There were voices from the other side. Some of them had stayed behind to stand guard. Keep your cool Hetty she thought. How bad can this elder guy be? The doctor moaned, she placed her hand on his chest and pain shot up her arm and she felt her eyes become opaque.

"Not again!" she whispered as everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

"_If you stay you can never see her again!"_

"_I made my choice a long time ago! I want to stay!"_ Hefty was standing in what seemed at first glance to be an office. Computers lined both walls. The air was thick, and heavy. She heard noises outside, gun fire. That was when she spotted the doctor. He was shouting at a young girl. This girl was petite, blonde and very pretty. The doctor was no different he even wore the same clothes. She watched as they argued some more and then started to work on some of the computers. Wondering if they could see her she followed the doctor. He seemed to be activating some sort of computer program. She waved her hand in front of the computer screen. He didn't even flinch. So he couldn't see her. The doctor and the girl attached something to the walls. There was a hole forming in the wall at the end of the room. She heard screaming but it wasn't human. Hetty turned to see a shape hurtling straight for her. It blurred as she jumped aside to let it past. What was that, she had never seen anything like it!

"_Rose!"_ she heard the doctor scream. So she was Rose! Rose was clinging on to a lever for dear life; she was going to be sucked into the great big hole at any moment. Hetty ran towards her. She was running too slow. Hetty tried to grab at Rose but her hand passed straight through her.

"I'm sorry!" she screamed as Rose's lost her grip and hurtled towards the hole. At the last moment a man teleported and saved her.

The wind died down and the doctor stood alone. Hetty watched him walk towards the wall that had now returned to normal. After a moment she followed him. He stood for a moment pressing his face against the wall. Tears had started to flow down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry I tried to save her!" hetty shouted at him. "You must have really loved her!" just for a moment the doctor looked at her and everything turned black again.

Hetty could smell burning. Her eyesight cleared and she was standing on the hill on Gavanair. The burning smell was coming from the bonfire in front of her. The firelight silhouetted the frames of two people in front of her.

"_Come with me!" _the man said.

"_You know I can't!"_

"_I can take you somewhere that he can't find you"_ the man reached up and brushed the woman's cheek.

"_Please don't do that."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because every time you leave a little part of me dies, and I don't think I can bear it anymore!"_

Hetty moved closer. The man had a mop of auburn curls to frame his angelic face; his dress coat shimmered with colour in the firelight. The woman was in an ornate sky blue gown. She had long raven black hair that cascaded down her back in tight curls. The couple drew closer to each other, and the woman placed her head on the mans chest. Hetty heard the sound of two heartbeats ringing in her ears.

"_Derra, my sister it is time!"_ Hetty heard a shout from behind her. The woman was her mother. Her mother looked up into the mans eyes and he gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"_Send word when the time comes, and I will be with you! I promise."_ Derra smiled.

"_Thank you my doctor!" _As Derra turned around Hetty noticed that she was pregnant. So this was the night that she had left her father. Her mother and the doctor had been in love. He had lied to her. Her thoughts were broken by a low groaning sound and again everything went black.

The pain in his head was new. Where was he? Why was he lying down and should he open his eyes. Slowly he did open them and found himself staring at the barn ceiling. Slowly he sat up. This made his head hurt even more and made him feel sick. Was he alone? He gingerly looked around. There came a shuffling sound from somewhere over by the door.

"You are alive then!" Hetty said indignantly.

"Hetty? Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" he said carefully getting up from the floor and dusting himself off.

"I'm fine!" she said snuffling and wiping her eyes.

"How long have I been out!" he asked walking towards the sound of her voice.

"I'm not sure!" the doctor had come to stop in front of her. He noticed that she had been crying.

"Why the tears?" he asked concerned.

"You lied to me!" she said with a whisper.

"I did what?" the doctor said a little too loud than his head would have liked.

"You were in love with her! I've been inside your head again!"

"How dare you! I'm out cold and you are messing around in my mind!" he said throwing his hands up in the air.

"I stood and watched you ask her to come with you, I watched as you kissed her forehead on the night she left my father!" the doctor couldn't look at her.

"Well I hope you are satisfied now!" they stood in silence.

"I saw her….. I tried to save her! I couldn't! I stood and watched you cry, you loved her too." the doctor turned to look at Hetty. Hetty had begun to sob uncontrollably. Through her racking sobs she said.

"You couldn't save her….. Its not your fault….. She made her choice… I tried to save her for you….. Your Rose!" the doctor was speechless.

"You would do that for me? You hardly know me." he said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You saved me remember, and for that I will always be grateful!" the doctor pulled her towards him and held her tight. He felt her racking sobs against his chest. Hetty felt his two heart beats and felt calmer. They stood calming each other for a few moments. The barn door scraped open to reveal some of the villagers.

"These are the strangers!" one of them said to an unseen figure next to him. A man who guessed was the villager elder swept into the room. Hetty turned around and the doctor placed his hands on her shoulders and grinned.

"Callendor! My good man what a surprise!" the doctor whispered in Hetty's ear "Hetty meet your uncle Callendor!"


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

The doctor stepped around a rather confused Hetty and vigorously shook Callendor's hand.

"Who might you be sir?"

"I'm the doctor!" he said looking rather hurt. "Of course you won't recognise me." he said rocking back on his heels.

"What are you jabbering about man?" Callendor said squaring up to the doctor.

"It's a neat little trick us time lords have; a way to cheat death just that little bit longer!"

"You are delusional!" Callendor gestured over his shoulder. Some of the villagers entered the barn.

"Ok, ok!" the doctor said holding up his hands. "Let me think?" he said backing towards Hetty.

"That's it!" he shouted. "On the night of your sisters wedding you were so drunk that you danced naked in the fountain." Callendor held up his hand to stop the oncoming villagers. "You then tried to climb the battlements wearing one of her dresses!" there was a snigger from behind him.

"My goodness! You are the doctor; there is only one way you could have known that and that was to be there!" the doctor beamed at him and then turned to Hetty who had know got over her fit of giggles. "Come doctor lets get out of this hideous place." Callendor gestured towards the door. Hetty stood definitely with her hands on her hips.

The doctor was in the doorway when he remembered her.

"Well come on then!" he shouted back to her. Hetty rolled her eyes and followed him.

The doctor and Callendor were deep in conversation ahead of her. They were walking through the village once more. The suns beat down and baked the rustic path beneath her feet. Lush green grass adorned both sides dotted with the occasional wild flower. The villagers were still making themselves scarce. Why hadn't the doctor told Callendor about her? He was after all her uncle. She had so many questions that she wanted to ask him. What was her mother like? Did her father ever love her? They had come to a stop ahead; in front of them were a pair of wrought iron gates. A man opened them an allowed them to enter. The gates led on to a large courtyard.

The walls of the house were blanched white. The roof was made of terracotta tile. It reminded her of pictures of villas she seen in the holiday brochures. It felt cooler here, more comfortable, she felt at home here. Was that it? Was this the house that she had seen in her dream? Was this where she was born. She stood in thought until she felt a hand in hers.

"Penny for them?" the doctor chirped.

"I was just wondering if this is where I was born!" she said looking up at the second floor windows. The doctor sighed.

"Yes it is, this is the house that we fled from."

"So this is where she died?"

"That I don't know. I guess we should ask Callendor that."

"Why didn't you tell him about me?" she asked turning to face him.

"The least he knows the better right now, your father has spies everywhere!" he placed his hands on her shoulders to reassure her. "All in good time, I'm sure you have a million and one questions to ask him." Hetty sighed, he did have a good point.

"So let's go in and find out what we can hmm." he said raising his eyebrow.

"Ok, but please promise me one thing?"

"What would that be?"

"No more tales of my uncle dancing naked in any fountains!" the doctor laughed and they entered the house.

The doctor found Callendor on the veranda. From where he stood he could see down into the whole village. The suns had begun to set and dusk had started to creep across the landscape below them.

"I never tire of being here!" Callendor said as heard the doctor approach.

"It feels good to be back."

"Why did you leave it so long old friend?" the doctor stood in thought for a moment with his hands placed firmly behind his back.

"I guess that it would be unsafe, for me to come back. What happened to Derra?" Callendor hung his head. The doctor placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"After you left the Imperian guards got into the house. Some of the villagers tried to keep them back but failed. Derra was in no fit state to be moved, she was frighteningly calm, like she was waiting for it to happen. We heard them outside the door and she started to get up from the bed, I tried to stop her but she insisted. The guard broke down the door and knocked me unconscious. When I woke up she was gone. I looked everywhere for her but I couldn't find her. I even got a group of villagers together and stormed Menavore's castle. She wasn't there. If she is still alive she does not want to be found."

"Why?"

"She has her reasons, as long as the child is safe Derra will always live on." the doctor shifted nervously. "She is safe isn't she? You have watched over Calla?"

"Calla?"

"Derra gave her that name just after you left!"

"There has been trouble. Imperian guard were sent to earth to try and track…. Calla down."

"What? How?" Callendor shouted.

"I'm not sure yet, I think that her powers may have surfaced and somehow Menavore" the doctor hissed his name "has managed to trace it to earth."

"Is she safe? Please doctor tell me that she is safe?"

"Well….. She is for now!" he said scratching the back of his head and stroking his chin with his long fingers.

"What do you mean for now?" Callendor paused. "No, no please don't tell me that girl who is travelling with you is Calla!"

The doctor shifted awkwardly "Ok I won't!"

"What in the universe possessed you to bring her back here! He will find her for sure!" Callendor shouted enraged.

"While she is with me I can make sure she is safe! If I had left her on earth he would have found her eventually. He won't know to look on his own doorstep now will he!" Callendor sighed.

"I guess you are right….. As always." the doctor smiled at him.

"I sometimes get things right. That's my job." Suddenly Callendor's face fell.

"What about selection?"

"Sorry not quite following?" the doctor said confused.

"Every 21 days Menavore sends his guard into the village to select more aides from amongst the villagers."

"That is a problem?"

"No one is immune, not even me! He can take anyone, and they never come back!" the realisation began to show on the doctors face.

"When is it?" Callendor could not face him. "Tell me when it is?"

Callendor met his gaze "Tonight!"

As if on cue Hetty appeared on the veranda.

"Ok what did I miss?"


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

"It is you! I see it now. You have your mother's eyes. Your hair is different." Hetty glared at him. "I see that you may also have her temper!" Callendor said with a smirk.

"You told him!" hetty roared at the doctor. "What happened to 'the least he knows the better? For your information I dye my hair because I fancied a change from black!"

"Hetty! I had to tell him. Things aren't going the way I'd hoped."

"In what way?"

"You could be in more immediate danger!" he said in a solemn tone.

"What?"

"The imperian guard are going to be in the village tonight and they may pay us a visit! I thought you'd gone to change your clothes?"

"Don't change the subject! Anyway it seems that I haven't inherited my mum's figure none of her clothes fit." the doctor raised an eyebrow. "So what do we do now?"

"It's too risky to try and get back to the tardis. How about the clothes she wore when she was pregnant?" hetty shot him a disgusted glance. The doctor held up his hands in submission.

"We could always put Hetty in Derra's old room until morning, they won't think of looking for her in there." Callendor broke the awkward silence. "You can stay, they won't know who you are, and you can pose as one of the servants." the doctor pulled at his ear lobe in thought.

"Yes… yes that might work! Hetty go to your room!" the doctor said with a smile. Hetty raised both eyebrows in defiance.

"If you are to survive the night it's the only way!" the doctor was becoming impatient.

"I am not a child! I stay here and face what ever comes!" that last sentence hadn't quite sounded as convincing as she had hoped.

"Calla, you must we can't lose you to him! He will have won!" Callendor said placing his hand on her arm.

"Look my name is Hetty! I've been called Rose now Calla was she another one of your girlfriends?" she roared at the doctor. Hetty was frightened. What would happen if the Imperian guard did come? Would the doctor and Callendor be able to stop them from taking her? Her stomach flipped like it was a circus act. The doctor said something to Callendor and with one swift movement he threw her over his shoulder and headed inside.

"Put me down!" Hetty screamed hitting the doctor on the back as they ascended the stairs.

"It's for your own good!"

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" there was no reply. He was strong; she could feel the muscles in his arms pressing against the back of her knees. She decided that she wasn't going to win. They had reached the top of the stairs and he wasn't even out of breath. The corridor up ahead looked all too familiar. It was the corridor in her dream she was sure of it. Hetty suddenly felt cold. He was taking her back to her mum's room.

"Please you can't leave me in there!" They were getting closer. "We could still make it to the Tardis!" the doctor continued to ignore her. They reached their destination.

The doctor kicked open the bedroom door. Hetty had become unusually quiet. He took her over to the bed and threw her on to it.

"You stay here until I come and get you!" he roared. There was no reply. Hetty sat on the bed not bearing to look at him. The doctor heaved a deep sigh.

"You don't have to pretend to me; I know you are scared." hetty lifted her head to shout at him to tell him he was wrong, but the tears betrayed how she really felt.

"I'm surrounded by people who know who I am and want to protect me, so why do I feel so alone." the doctor came to kneel in front of her and placed his hands on her knees.

"You are special; those things you have done your father wants to control them."

"So why bring me back here into the firing line?"

"He would have found you eventually, he managed to track your life signs to earth and he wouldn't rest until he had brought you back here."

"So what do we do now? Wait for him to come?"

"In a way yes. We find a way to stop it once and for all!"

"So you would risk your life for someone you've only known for a day!" she reached up and stroked his cheek.

"That's what I do, it's a tough job but someone has to do it!" he said with a smile.

"Hetty?" the doctor looked at her face and her eyes had become opaque, the room became still and then seemed to melt away.

He became aware of standing in a hallway. He could hear arguing coming from the room to his right. It was then he saw a child standing listening at the door. It was Hetty. She was crying, the doctor recognised this as the day she found out she was adopted. Hetty ran upstairs the doctor thought for a moment and then followed.

He found her on her bed sobbing, he stood in the doorway for a while watching. She stood and removed her cardigan. Underneath she wore her school blouse, the short sleeved blouse revealed her forearms. The doctor gasped as he noticed the bruises and scars on her arm. Her father had been beating her too. He felt sick to his stomach.

Not again she thought. She was never going to get used to this. She was stood on a balcony. In the distance she could see what seemed like a brilliant white castle. In the sky she could other planets against a beautiful pink sky. Her attention was drawn to a man looking through a telescope. It seemed strange to see that in the day. He was engrossed in studying the far off sky. A small boy ran out of the door behind him.

"Father, I need your help with my computations?" the boy would have been about 10 years old. He had a shock of blonde hair and wore a simple white shirt and pants. The man turned to see the new arrival. He was tall and had a mop of brown hair that ruffled in the slight breeze. She stared at him, he looked like the doctor. Perhaps he was.

"Theta don't disturb me now I have some very important readings to take." he dismissed the child. He looked crestfallen.

"Father you promised." the older man didn't reply. Hetty looked at the child who he had called Theta. His eyes seemed to fill with tears. Those sad eyes. This child was the doctor. She had the sense of this scene being a staple of his life. So he had a tough time with his father too.

Hetty gasped for air. When her eyes allowed her to focus again she saw that the doctor was flat on his backside in front of her.

"Can't you give me some sort of a warning when you're going to do that?" he said picking himself up and dusting himself off.

"I wish that I could."

"The master said you wanted me sir?" one of the servants had appeared in the doorway. Hetty looked around the doctor. The newcomer was a bear of a man, he looked like a candidate for a hagrid look alike contest.

"Yes thanks, I want you to stay outside this door and let no one in or out, do you understand?" the man nodded. "Please stay up here? By the way, the name Calla is yours. Your mother gave it to you just after you were born." the doctor walked to the door.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Hetty asked. The doctor was just closing the door when he said.

"You could always try push ups!" hetty picked up a cushion from the bed and threw it in the direction of the door just as it closed.

She decided to check out the wardrobe again. Obviously they had never heard of junk food here. There was no way that they would have fitted into these dresses otherwise. She shut the doors to the wardrobe and sat heavily on the bed. This was boring. She could have been at the pub with Anna and Kevin. Oh god, she hoped that they were ok? Did they miss her? She moved to the window and stood looking out at the night sky. Funny how the planet had three suns but only two moons. This planet got hot in the evening. She needed fresh air, she tried the window. It opened with a creak. The cool evening breeze drifted in. Hetty stood taking in the night air for a while. She looked down into the dark and quiet courtyard below. A small outcropping roof ran underneath the window. It didn't seem far to the floor from there. Ok Hetty she thought do you wait here until they come and get you or do you meet them head on? She stood in thought for a moment, and then gently climbed out of the window.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Hetty sat in silence on the outcropping roof. She felt the warm breeze through her scrubs. What was she doing? The doctor had told her to stay put, but here she was about to go off half cocked and put herself right up to her neck in it! With a sigh she looked over the edge. Funny it hadn't looked so high up before. Well it's now or never she said quietly to herself, and then gingerly let herself down from the roof.

She landed awkwardly and cursed to herself. Rubbing her knee she looked around the courtyard; it was deserted. Keeping to the shadows she crept around the corner. The front porch was empty; she could see her way clear to the front gate, so she ran and managed to get through without too much noise.

The doctor and Callendor sat either side of a dormant fireplace. They had just enjoyed a modest but filling meal. The doctor sat deep in thought. Hetty being inside his memories had disturbed him. He was also disturbed by the memories of her childhood.

"It is a shame that Derra is not here to see what her daughter has become." the doctor didn't reply.

"What is troubling you my friend?"

"Hmmmm?" the doctor seemed to come back into the room. "Sorry I was just wondering if we were right to take Hetty away from this."

"Of course we were, she would never have survived here!"

"Yes but you did. He knew that you would help Derra! You haven't seen what she's been through. She had to live her life in fear of her other father! Was she in any more danger on earth as she would have been here?" Callendor was quiet for a moment.

"Manevor has done unspeakable things to people in this village, even to the children. Do you think that a small thing like being his daughter would stop him? I have seen first hand what his experiments have done, how he ruins the lives of everyone he touches, including my own sister." Callendor lowered his head.

"Your right, you're so right!" he said rising from his chair. "Why hasn't anyone tried to stop him?"

"They are all scared, anyone who opposes him is either killed by the guards or worse sent for exper…" Callendor's face was ashen. The doctor rubbed his temples.

"I think that I should take Hetty something to eat!" the doctor said motioning to the hall. Callendor remained silent.

"They took her and I couldn't stop them." Callendor whispered. The doctor stood still.

"Who?"

"My wife! Arlen they came and took her and I couldn't stop them!" Callendor looked at the doctor, tears flowed freely from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry! How long ago?"

"Five years! They came in the night, I tried to fight them off but they were too strong!"

The doctor was silent. He thought it better to leave Callendor to his thoughts. He took some food from the kitchen and munching on an apple he began to climb the stairs.

Hetty found the streets deserted. It was like a ghost town. The air was still and humid now. Where were the guards? She thought they were on a sweep of the town. She was starting to wonder if it had been a good idea after all. A million miles away from home, lonely and she could have eaten a horse. Her stomach rumbled. She had stopped at the small stream that wound its way through the village. With a sigh she sat down heavily on a rock, took her socks and trainers off and dangled her feet in the water. She watched as the moons reflection splintered as she waggled her toes. Her life had been turned upside down, in one night. She had wished for a more interesting life but never expected this. Hetty Davies had a dual life, she had travelled in time seen things in a stranger's mind that seemed impossible and all she could think about was chocolate. 'Did this place have chocolate?' Her train of thought was shattered by screams and shouting from the village behind. She winced and thought perhaps she should make her way back to the doctor. She tried to put her trainers on whilst moving and fell over. Nursing her pride she stumbled in what she thought was the direction of Callendor's house.

The doctor had reached the door to Derra's room. He held a plate of food in one hand and the apple in the other. He stuffed the apple into his mouth and opened the door. The door opened widely and the doctor looked up expecting to see Hetty. The room seemed empty. The wardrobe was open, the sheets ruffled on the bed and the window open! The doctor put the plate and the apple on a table near the door and ran to the open window. He peered outside and saw the roof below.

"What part of stay put did she not understand!" he shouted into the night. The doctor ran from the room and downstairs two at a time. He found Callendor still sat in the same place.

"Hetty has gone, she's climbed out of the bedroom window. She must have gone into the village. You stay here in case she comes back and I'll go and try to find her!" the doctor said the last part of the sentence as he bolted out of the door. Callendor still consumed with grief didn't hear him.

As the screams got louder Hetty realised that perhaps she had gone the wrong way. She slipped between the shadows of the houses. The screams were blood curdling. What were they doing to them? She felt a cold tingle down her spine. Hetty peered around the corner of one of the houses, she saw a group of frightened villagers being herded from the town square. The Imperian guard showed no remorse for the villagers. They seemed to be taking orders from one of the guard who had its back to her. They were keeping the villagers in line with what looked like cattle prods. Hetty's fear was quickly being replaced with anger, she felt herself becoming hot again and looking at herself she was starting to glow ever so slightly.

She fought to control it so that it would not give her away, she pushed the anger deep inside her being. She had started to win, it was subsiding. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. It was gone, her adrenaline levels returned to normal. She opened her eyes to see that the head guard seemed to arguing with someone, she squinted to see who it was. When her eyes became focused she gasped to see it was the doctor.

"I seem to be lost, can you tell me where there is a café or somewhere I can get directions?" the doctor asked calmly. The guard gave no reply.

He followed the shouts and screams; they had led him here. He was relieved to see that Hetty was not in the group that had been rounded up for selection. She was still out there somewhere. The head guard motioned to some of the others and they surrounded the doctor.

"Look I can find it myself if you just point in the general direction, there is no need to show me!" the guard made a hand gesture and the other guards grabbed the doctor and pinned his arms behind his back.

"You will be taken to my master's house, you are one of the selected few."

"Do I have a choice?" the doctor struggled but they had a good grip. The guard did not reply.

"OI!" came a shout from his left. He turned to see Hetty running towards them. He rolled his eyes. She stopped in front of the doctor.

"Doctor are you ok? I'm sorry I thought…"

"You didn't think, and look at the fine mess you got us into!" he spat at her.

"Hey I am here to save you aren't I?" he raised an eyebrow. Hetty felt the guard behind her breathing down her neck.

"Do you mind?" she said turning on him.

"Hetty, you are not helping!" he said wincing as the guards grip tightened.

"I want you to leave these villagers alone, tell your master there will be no selection tonight!" hetty said in her sternest voice.

"I can't!" Hetty looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "I can't he will kill us all!" the guard hesitated for a moment and then removed his hood.

"Talok!" the doctor breathed. Hetty turned to the doctor to see his face twisted in anger. Talok took a piece of apparatus from under his cloak and placed it against Hetty's neck, she winced and fell to the ground.

"NO! What have you done?" Talok stared at the doctor and smiled, he then placed the instrument against his neck. The doctor tried to resist but slowly he fell unconscious.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Hetty's head felt like it was spinning so fast it was going to spin off into oblivion. What had they given her? All she remembered was the look of malice on the doctors face when he saw their antagonist. The floor beneath her was cold; she didn't want to move in case she was not alone. Listening for a clue to where she might be, she let out a breath that she seemed to have been holding for an eternity. The smell of the room was almost clinical. Had they started experiments on her whilst she was still unconscious? She slowly moved her hand along her body to make sure she was still dressed. Sighing with relief she discovered she was. Where was the doctor? He was unusually quiet. Deciding that she was alone after all she opened her eyes. Above her was a strip light that emitted a painful fluorescent light. Shielding her eyes she sat up and immediately wished she hadn't. A wave of nausea hit her, bile forming in the back of her throat. She choked it back and let her eyes become accustomed to the light.

Hetty sat crossed legged, letting her senses return to normal. She very gingerly stood up, still feeling dizzy she tried to stop herself from passing out again. Looking around her, the walls were white which reflected the bulbs glare. The floors seemed to be some sort of stone, at one end of the room there seemed to be a heavy metal door at the other the end it seemed to be made of glass or Perspex because she could see a corridor beyond. She stumbled over to the door and tried to open it but it was shut fast. She rested her head against the cold metal it felt good. Turning around was difficult it sent another wave of nausea through her body. Regaining her composure she stumbled to the other end of the room to look into the corridor beyond.

Cupping her hands on the glass she strained to see into the darkness. She was starting to know how a goldfish felt. She managed to make out what seemed to be chairs of some sort facing her. Just behind them she could see other rooms like the one she was in. What was this place? Something on the other side of the glass moved. Hetty was taken aback. Again she tried to see what it was, but it was too dark out there. She very slowly turned and put her back to the glass and slid to the floor exhausted. Bringing her knees up to her chest she rested her head on them.

A noise woke her up. How long had she been asleep? The light seemed to dim, but the lights outside her room got brighter. She pulled herself up and looked out once more. She gasped as she saw rows and rows of rooms like hers all occupied by very frightened people. They all seemed to be banging on the glass and begging someone or something to let them go. Hetty scanned their faces as many as she could see to find the doctor. She couldn't see him. This was worrying she thought. The man who had taken them captive….. What did the doctor call him? Tanok? Talok? That was it Talok! He had recognised him, had he taken him straight to Manevor? Was he safe? She didn't have to wait long to find out.

The doctor woke up to someone slapping his face.

"Jackie what was that for?" he said groggily.

"Leave us!" the doctor heard through the ringing in his ears. He seemed to be sitting on a crude wooden chair. His vision hadn't quite cleared when he heard the footsteps retreating and the figure in black come to stand in front of him. There was an uneasy silence.

"What are you doing here doctor?"

"You brought me here!" the doctor was slowly regaining his focus.

"Don't play the idiot with me, you know me better than that!"

"I thought I did Talok!" the doctor said staring at his old friend.

"We all change, a lots changed since you've been away."

"Oh I don't know, there is still a maniacal tyrant lording it over all the little people I see!" the doctor said through gritted teeth.

"You would be as wise to hold your tongue, I haven't told my master who you are yet but push me and I will!"

"How do you know who I am anyway I've certainly changed a bit since I saw you last. I was all frock coats and cravats. I do miss the shoes though!" Talok brought the sonic screwdriver from under his cloak.

"You never did travel without this!"

"Ahh that is a bit of a giveaway."

"Where is she?"

"Where's who?"

"Derra's child!"

"Safe!"

"Don't try my patience doctor; I can be very persuasive when I want to be." Talok threatened.

"What happened to you? You were never like this."

"As I said doctor people change, it's the way we have to live." the doctor looked at Talok; he was hiding something but he wasn't quite sure what.

"Why have you returned?"

"I found one of your master's toys and wondered what he was up to now? Why is he sending guards to earth?" Talok did not reply he had turned away. "Come on old friend you can tell me!" With one swift movement Talok had turned around and grabbed the doctor's hair and was pulling his head back. The doctor grimaced and tried to wriggle free but it was to no avail. Talok's face was bearing down on him. Talok came level with the doctor's ear and whispered. The doctor listened intently eyes widening with every word. Eventually Talok released his grip on the doctor's hair and stood back.

"Where is my friend, is she safe if she is harmed in anyway I will……"

"You will what? Guards!" Talok shouted. Two of the guards entered the room.

"Take the stranger back to his cell, I will inform the master he is resisting!"

"You can tell your master that I will stop him…. Stop him doing. What is he doing exactly?" the guards grabbed the doctor by the arms and marched him out of the door.

Talok shook his head. This was not going to be easy.

He found Manevore in his lab as he always was. He seemed to be mixing liquids.

"Well what have you ascertained from our new arrivals?" Manevore did not even turn around from the bench. Talok descended the last few steps and came to stand directly behind him.

"The man was very uncooperative my lord, I haven't been able to question the girl yet as she seemed to have a reaction to the sedative."

"A reaction; in what way?"

"She seemed to remain unconscious for longer than the others!" Manevore stopped tinkering and placed the beakers on the bench and turned around. Talok looked at the man before him. He was younger than him, his face smooth and youthful. His green eyes seemed to rage with anger and passion. His long brown hair only tinged with the slightest hint of grey. Even when he was in the lab he was always impeccably dressed. The outfit of choice today was a blood red tails suit with an open black shirt.

"We shall have to monitor this one closely Talok!" he said with a childish grin.

"My lord, will that be all?"

"I need the viewing corridor clear and cell 13... Yes 13 ready. I need to test this latest batch of formula." he said moving further into the lab. Talok followed him.

In a recess at the back of the lab there was a man strapped to a metal table. He was barely conscious. Various machines beside him beeped. Talok guessed they were monitoring his vital signs.

"This is my next test subject in the Imperian programme. My last attempt to send a guard to find Derra failed. They still seem to be afflicted with a conscience, a sense of morality. I need that to be eradicated!"

"My lord that would take away any remains of humanity they had." Talok said trying to hide his revulsion.

"Not all my guard are as reliable as you Talok." Manevore menacingly placed a hand on Talok's shoulder.

"No my lord." Talok hung his head.

"I need to know what this stranger knows and why he is here. After the test bring the strangers to me."

"My lord!" Talok stood watching his master for a moment. He moved around the unmoving subject with all the excitement of a child with a new toy. This chilled him to the bone.

Frog marched by two guards the doctor tried to take in his surroundings. He hoped that Hetty was unharmed. All the corridors looked the same, white and almost hospital like. It was like a maze. How many people did he have down here anyway?

He was brought to an abrupt halt in front of a metal door.

"Oh parting so soon guys, that is a shame!" one of the guards opened the door. "Let's get together and do lunch, ok." the doctor remarked as he was pushed into the cell and the door slammed in his face. He turned around and sighed, that was when he heard the noise in the corner.

"Hetty?" he whispered walking towards the huddled figure in the corner. The person didn't respond. He walked over and knelt down. He moved the red hair from the woman's face.

"There you are see!" he said soothingly. Hetty lifted her head. The doctor stumbled backwards. "What have they done to you?" Hetty's eyes glowed with a golden light.

"I'm sorry Hetty's not here right now. There is only Calla!" Hetty said with a maniacal smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

The doctor scooted backwards as Hetty got to her feet.

She felt better, the sickness had subsided. In fact her whole body felt renewed. Her mind clearer than it had ever been. Why did she have this feeling that she was different? She looked down at herself, she didn't look any different. The cell she was in was still empty. Where was the doctor? She could hear voices but she was alone. One of the voices seemed to sound very similar to her own, the other was…. It was the doctor's! Why couldn't she see him?

'_You need to rest now!'_

Oh my god she was hearing voices!

'_Its my turn now! You've had your fun!'_

"What? Who are you and where's the doctor?"

'_You don't recognise me? I called to you in the hospital car park, I tried to warn you about the guard but you shut me out'_

"That was you. Who are you?" Hetty felt stupid.

'_I'm you….well the other you. The dormant side of you! Calla'_

"How do you know that name?" Hetty began to look around the room for any sign of the stranger.

'_Our mother gave it to us. Our powers have surfaced. The sedative unlocked the door for me to come through!'_

"Well I'm doing just fine on my own thanks, so you can just go back again!" She shouted not quite knowing what she was shouting at. There was silence and then a raucous laughter filled the air.

"What is so funny?" Hetty was getting mightily ticked off.

'_He is really concerned for you. You're a killer! Why does he feel these emotions for a killer?'_

"Don't hurt him. He's my only way ho…..back!"

'_That is for you to do!"_

"What? What do you mean?" there was silence. Hetty stood alone and shaking.

The doctor was stunned. What had happened to her?

"Calla?" she was surveying the cell around her.

'_Figured out how were going to get out yet?'_

"How? What?"

'_Well that has got to be a first the almighty doctor speechless! The sedative gave me leg up. Hetty is safe.' _Calla said tapping her head.

"Clever! While her body and mind are vulnerable her evil twin claws her way out!"

'_Thank you'_ Calla stood defiantly before him.

"Ok what do you suggest?" Calla walked towards the glass end of the room. On the other side people were gathering.

'_Do you think it's a private party or can anyone join in?'_ she said laughing excitedly. The doctor rushed over and strained to see what she was talking about.

"What do you suppose they're doing?"

'_How should I know I'm the new girl remember! How about we go see?' _Calla placed her hand on the glass and it began to glow and the glass beneath began to melt.

Talok led the party into the viewing corridor. He forced himself not to look into the cells that lined either side. He had brought many of these people here. He could hear muffled shouts and sobs emanating from them. Why after so long did it still make him cold inside? Perhaps he had lost all shred of humanity? He looked down at the motionless figure on the trolley. Manevore had decided to test this subject himself. The doctor's arrival must have shaken him; he wanted this one to go smoothly. Talok felt sick at the thought of all the failed attempts in the Imperian programme. The disfigurements, the blood curdling screams. They had come to a stop. Manevore had started setting up the monitors and was readying the subject. He took pleasure in testing the subject on the frightened others. Today it was number 13. The poor soul in cell 13. Some of the people were here to be put thorough the programme, some were lambs to the slaughter.

"Talok when I give the order drop the screen in cell 13!"

"Yes my lord." he toyed with the control in his hand. He could still feel the weight of the doctor's sonic screwdriver in his pocket. Could he zap the control before anyone noticed? No, he couldn't, he had to be loyal to the master. Well at least for now.

Manevore watched the subject's vital signs closely. Making sure they were stable he removed the straps that held him to the table. The subject did not stir. A guard stood at his side holding a box. He opened the lid and took out the syringe within. Flicking the chamber he squirted some of the liquid into the air. He found a vein after some searching and pierced the skin and injected the liquid.

"Move back, I have a good feeling about this one. It's the finest and most stable batch I have made! It will work quickly." Manevore retreated to a safe distance with Talok and the other guards not far behind.

The monitors beeped as normal. The first sign of the serum working was the subjects arm jerking. Then the monitors started to shrill, and alarms started to ring. Suddenly the subject sat bolt upright. Manevore held his breath. The other test had failed at this point, the subjects suffered neural implosions and massive heart attacks. All was still, no one dared move. The subject turned and placed his feet on the floor. Wavering for a moment, he seemed to be seeing the world through new eyes. Manevore slowly walked over to him.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel….. I feel!"

"Who is your master?"

"You are, I only answer to you!"

"Good, good!" he checked the monitors. They had returned to normal. He shone a light into the subject's eyes. The pupils were normal.

"I need you to destroy my enemy! He means me harm!"

"No one will harm my master!" the subject stared ahead in some sort of trance.

"Talok, the screen!" Talok hesitated with his finger over the button.

"Talok! Press it!" Talok sighed and pressed the button. The glass screen of cell 13 began to descend. The man on the other side became quiet. The subject turned to face him.

"That is my enemy, I want you to destroy him!" Manevore said menacingly.

The subject began to stride purposefully towards the cell.

"Please what is going on? I'm a family man, I have children." he began to back away into the corner.

"I must destroy the master's enemy!" almost robot like the subject was on the threshold of the cell. Talok could do no more than stand and watch in horror.

It was then he saw out of the corner of his eye the golden glow. It seemed to be coming from close to the doctor's cell. It was gradually getting brighter. Manevore was too busy with his new toy to notice. Talok saw that everyone was watching the horror show and started to retreat towards the main door.

"Stop it! We are supposed to be incognito!" the doctor roared at Calla.

'_Look where that got us! Locked in here like a couple of goldfish!" _Calla was enjoying seeing the doctor so furious.

'_She's right, Hetty. You are cute when your angry!' _Calla said as she climbed through the hole she had just made.

"What?" he said blushing. She flashed him a smile as she walked purposefully towards the guards.

The subject was towering above the frightened man, who was now on his knees begging for mercy. Manevore stood by watching a face almost displaying fatherly pride. The guard suddenly rushed to flank him as they noticed the strangers approach. Manevore turned to see the peculiar female striding purposefully ahead of a rather flustered man. The guards raised they're weapons to fire.

"Stop or we will shoot!" Calla rolled her eyes in disgust, the guard opened fire. She raised her hand and the laser blasts disintegrated before they reached them. The doctor cowered hoping that she could stop them in time. The laser fire stopped.

Calla let her arm fall to her side. The doctor joined her.

'_Call off your abomination or I shall have to destroy that too!' _

"Who may I ask are you to command me in my own house!"

"Calla please don't!" the doctor implored. Calla turned to him and just for a moment it seemed to be Hetty again. 'Help me' she mouthed. Then she smiled that maniacal smile and turned back to Manevore.

'_Me! Ohh that would be telling! I'm someone who has come a very long way to stop you; and I will! This ends now!' _Calla raised her arm once more and sent a bolt of golden light towards him.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

Manevore was thrown backwards by the force of the blast. He lay motionless on the floor. Calla smiled. Suddenly she fell to her knees clutching her head in agony.

'_You can't stop me I was just getting warmed up'_ she shouted.

Hetty was beginning to get fed up. She could hear what this woman was doing with her body and she didn't like it. Hurting herself hadn't stopped her, she found out whilst she was nursing her bruised knuckles. So what could she do? She was intelligent, how could she get her own mind back? Hetty paced the cell floor for a while. What had made Calla surface in the first place? Her being unconscious and not being able to control her own thoughts. So how could she recreate this affect without maybe knocking herself out by running full pelt at the steel door? Hetty stood in thought for a moment. Suddenly she smiled and sat on the floor and crossed her legs and closed her eyes.

The doctor skidded to a halt in cell 13. The man before him held the cells former occupant around the throat. The mans head lolled to one side and his eyes were rolled back into his head. He was too late. On hearing the doctor enter the subject dropped his victim to the floor with a sickening thud and turned to face the doctor.

"Why did you kill him he posed no threat to you!" the doctor spat.

"He was my master's enemy!"

"Your master did this to you! You are inhuman, a robot, a puppet!"

"I must kill my masters enemy's!" the subject started to walk towards him.

"Is that so!" the doctor was becoming decidedly nervous. Suddenly the subject stopped and fell to the floor dead. A slow trickle of blood emanated from the mans ear. The doctor slowly and cautiously walked over to the subject, checked for a pulse and then closed the subjects lifeless eyes. Sighing he stood and shook his head. It was then he heard Calla screaming.

'_No I won't let you! It's my time for fun! I have all these cute guards to play with!"_

"No Calla you've done enough. Now it's my turn!" Hetty voice said.

'_Get out of my head killer!"_

"That's my head, and you're the killer not me! I help people live remember!" Hetty took what seemed her first breath in forever in her own body. She shivered! She'd done it! For now. Slowly she got to her feet. The Imperian guard had surrounded her. Gingerly she raised her hands in surrender. Two of the guard took her arms and held her fast. Hetty struggled against them but it was no good they had a good grip. Where was the doctor when she needed him. She heard the sound of approaching feet.

"Now now, gentlemen that's no way to treat a lady!" the doctor said with a smile.

Hetty smiled at him.

"Nice of you to drop by!" she said sarcastically.

"Hetty! That is you isn't it?"

"In the flesh, Calla is just….. Well she's enjoying a bit of quiet time!"

"I think that you'd better let her go now boys before she goes all nuclear again!" he said waving his hands about wildly.

"No I think that my daughter will be staying right her thank you!" a voice carried across the corridor. The doctor and Hetty froze. The rest of the guards parted so that they could see where the voice was coming from. Manevore dusted himself down and walked towards them. His eyes flashed with anger and he came to a halt in front of Hetty. Some of the Imperian guard grabbed the doctor. Manevore took Hetty's chin in the palm of his hand.

"You have your mothers eyes." he said searching her face. Hetty let a tear trickle down her face. He removed his hand and rested it on her shoulder.

"Are you not pleased to see me?" Hetty lowered her head. Manevore laughed and turned to go but then seemed to change his mind and swiftly tore at Hetty's sleeve and grabbed her arm.

"You are finally mine!"


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

Hetty looked at the doctor. He saw the fear in her eyes. His hearts beat faster. He had made a promise to her mother to always keep her safe. He had failed her. Hetty was a fish out of water. Dragged across countless galaxies only to be put in mortal danger on her first outing.

"Bring my daughter but leave the other one here!" Manevore instructed.

"Wait a minute wherever she goes I go to!" the doctor replied struggling against the guards. Manevore ignored him and started to walk in the direction of the door. Hetty tried to stand fast but they were too strong for her and she found she lost her footing and was being dragged along.

"Manevore wait!" the doctor shouted. Manevore stopped but didn't turn around.

"How do you know my name stranger?"

"Because I'm the one who stole your wife and daughter from right under your nose!" Manevore turned around and with lightening speed crossed the room and grabbed the doctor by the throat.

"It can't be! You dare to return after all this time!" the doctor was now gasping for breath.

"Stop it your killing him!" Hetty screamed.

Manevore had a stronger grip than he had remembered. He had started to see some very strange colours in his peripheral vision. Darkness threatened to take him, his lungs felt as if they were screaming on the verge of exploding.

"Father please?" Hetty implored. Manevore looked over his shoulder to see Hetty sobbing. He released his grip on the doctor and ordered the guards to stand down. The doctor sank to his knees gasping for air. His breath now coming in racking gulps. Hetty's guards released her and she ran to the doctor.

"Look at me?" she whispered. The doctor slowly raised his head, Hetty smiled and scanned his features and checked his breathing. It was ragged but no permanent damage.

"Why do women flock to this man? He is weak!"

Hetty rose and looked her father in eye.

"He is more human than you will ever be!" the doctor gave a startled cough.

"He is no human! He is a meddling Time lord!"

"Is that right?" she whispered to the doctor who was now trying to stand up, he nodded feebly. Hetty stooped to help him. The doctor laid his hand on her shoulder to steady him.

"That's as maybe, but I think that any shred of humanity in this place left with my mother!" Hetty was becoming more confident, was it her though or was Calla surfacing again. She closed her eyes. No Calla was still cursing her away back in her subconscious. Perhaps it was the doctor; perhaps he was spurring her on just by being there. She looked at his bleary eyes and tear stained face. Maybe not!

Manevore was unusually quiet.

"What do you know of being human? You are a……." he trailed off.

"A what? A mistake? An experiment?"

"You are a freak of nature! You can do things that no human can ever imagine doing!"

"Yes and look what good it's done me! I'm an outcast on my own planet. Well what I thought was my own planet! I was taken from my mother moments after I was born, because she thought I might end up like that poor unfortunate in there." she pointed to cell 13.

"That is the future. Just imagine a soldier that has your power to destroy without a second thought and that can anticipate it's opponent's every move, can track where they have been and can heal they're comrades." Manevore stood towering over his daughter with a child like glint in his eye.

"That's why you need me, need Calla!" Hetty began to laugh. "There is something inside me that you need! Well that you can't have, I can't let you." she said steadying the doctor who had seemed to feel heavy all of a sudden.

"What makes you think that you can stop me taking it from you?"

"He'll stop you!" she said nodding her head in the general direction of the doctor, who had now seemed to have passed out and was falling to the floor. Hetty caught him before his head could hit the floor. She looked at her father and smiled.

"Ok I might need a plan b."

The doctor slowly opened his eyes. He'd passed out again. The ground underneath him felt soft and warm. His head was cradled by downy pillows, and he was lying on a rather plush bed. The room was lit by candles dotted around the room at regular intervals. They cast unusual shadows on the red painted walls of the room. Opposite the end of the bed there was a fireplace with a roaring fire within. He slowly sat up. To his left the moonlight was interrupted by the frame of a woman looking up at the sky. The beads on her dress sparkled, her skin looked milky white.

"Derra?" he whispered as he slipped from the bed and walked towards her. The figure didn't move. He came to a stop behind her. Reaching a hand to turn her around she turned and looked at him.

"Hetty!"

"Don't laugh at me, but I managed to find a dress that fit." He smiled.

"You looked so much like your mother standing there."

"Really?" he nodded.

"So why do I feel like I'm a million miles away from her!"

"She would be very proud to see what her daughter had become. I know I am!" Hetty smiled.

"She must have loved him once?" Hetty said looking out of the window again.

"Yes she did. They were very much in love and very much wanted a child." he stood with her basking in the moonlight. Hetty looked at him; she was slowly starting to see what her mother had found attractive about him. Was it the mystery, or was it his bad boy side? He looked extremely handsome stood next to her. She thought that if she looked into his eyes for too long she would lose herself. She wondered how his lips tasted.

"Hetty are you ok?" She came back to earth.

"Yeah…yeah!" she stammered blushing hoping that he hadn't noticed that she was staring at his lips.

"I suppose there are guards at the door?"

"Yep and it's an awfully long way down from here!" she said pointing over the small balcony. The doctor looked and saw the canyon below.

"Don't suppose you have flying as one of your new found talents do you?" Hetty raised her eyebrows at him. "Thought not!" He dashed back in to the room behind them.

"Think….think, I've been in tight spots before." Hetty sighed and came to sit next to the fire and watch the doctor pace the room. Hetty broke the silence.

"Did you love her?" the doctor stopped.

"What?"

"Rose? Did you love her?" the doctor didn't answer. "You're not able to see her again are you?" the doctor came to sit next to her.

"It's complicated!"

"What's so complicated about it? Did you or didn't you?" the doctor looked at Hetty with teary eyes.

"I loved her with all my hearts, but I had to do what was best!"

"Even at the expense of your own happiness?" the doctor looked away. Hetty reached up and turned his head back. Tears once more stained his cheeks, this time they were tears of sadness.

"I've been inside your head remember, you will find love again. No one should be alone." she cupped his chin in her hands and drew him closer as to kiss him.

Suddenly the door opened and Talok entered.

"Please doctor I don't have much time!"


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

Hetty let her hands fall to her lap and the doctor leapt to his feet guiltily smoothing himself down. He strode towards Talok and shook his hand vigorously. Hetty sat in disbelief for a moment.

"Hang on a minute am I the only one who thinks this is just a little bit weird? Isn't he one of the bad guys?" Hetty said trying to get to her feet and failing due to being unable to control the petticoats of the enormous dress. Perhaps staying in her messy scrubs hadn't been a bad idea after all. The doctor turned towards her just in time to catch her. He helped her to stand and returned his attention to Talok.

"So old friend what's the plan?" Hetty cleared her throat and the doctor raised his eyebrow at her.

"We need to get you both out of here. Where is the Tardis?"

"In a clearing on the outskirts of town, she's safe."

"So what are we going to do? Just walk out of here?" Hetty asked

"Yes! That's exactly what were going to do!" the doctor said annoyed that she was butting in. Hetty stood confused, how on earth were they going to do that.

"You'd better change we may need to run for it and I can't see you getting very far in that!"

"You try wearing this!" she said hitching up the underskirts and stomped away in the direction of the bathroom. "How they managed to be lady like in these things I will never know!" the doctor sighed.

"Manevore trusts me completely, it took time and I have done things that you may find unforgivable." he rested a hand on Talok's shoulder.

"You did what you had to, you kept him off the scent for long enough! He was bound to get lucky at some point." cursing and shouting could be heard from behind him. He smiled.

"That is Derra's child?" the doctor nodded.

"Earth has a funny effect on some people, it's all down to television if you ask me!" the doctor said wrinkling his nose. Talok stood in bewilderment. This 'Hetty' was nothing like her mother; Derra was softly spoken, gentle and refined. This girl was brash, stubborn and loud. Their uneasy silence was broken by a loud thud emanating from the bathroom.

"Owwww!"

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" the doctor said softly to Talok.

The doctor knocked softly on the ornate oak door.

"What?" came the rather annoyed voice from the other side.

"I thought you may need some help?"

"No I'm doing perfectly fine on my own thanks!" shouted Hetty rather haughtily.

"Oh ok, I'll just wait out here for a bit then shall I?" the doctor closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose and begged for patience. Humans…. No women what had changed so much that a man could not help them out of a dress. He found himself blushing at that thought.

"If you promise not to laugh…… I guess you can come in!" said a very pathetic and defeated Hetty. The doctor smiled and waved at Talok who was looking rather confused. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

The room beyond the door was quiet. Gingerly he poked his head around the door jamb. It was obviously a woman's bathroom because it was all pink and frilly. The walls were adorned with pictures of flowers and tapestry's. At the end of the room was a large roll top bath and just visible hanging over the edge were a pair of off white Nike trainers. He stifled a giggle and quietly entered and closed the door behind him. He peered over the bath edge and found a mass of lace and netting with legs.

"Is that you in there?" he said trying desperately not to laugh. A hand reached from underneath the mass of material and tried to vainly smooth down the skirt.

"Don't just stand there help me up!" Hetty's muffled voice strangely resonated in the bath. The doctor took her hand and pulled her out of the bath and on to her feet. He could stifle the laughter no more and guffawed at the sight before him.

"Well thanks a lot, some gentleman you are!" Hetty said crossly.

"I'm sorry…. It's just you look so ridiculous!" he said fighting to regain his composure. Hetty was hurt, she didn't look that bad, did she? She spotted a mirror out of the corner of her eye and decided to see what was so funny. Her face was crimson, her hair was resembling a bird's nest, the dress had fallen off one of her shoulders exposing bare flesh and she had a strong suspicion that the back of the dress was stuck in her knickers. She smiled, so much for trying to impress him with her femininity.

"Will you undo the back and I think I can manage the rest!" she said suddenly feeling rather silly. She caught his reflection in the mirror he was smiling.

"Sure….. But you know that the dress is caught…"

"Yes I'm sure, please just unhook me and.." she felt the doctor's hands at her back. He was shaking. Hetty felt herself shudder as his warm breath caressed her skin, he was gentle but articulate. He removed his hands and she relaxed. The dress fell open to reveal the small of her back. The doctor noticed the scaring they appeared to be belt marks. He shuddered.

"Ok that's it all done….. I'll just go back out…. Unless you want me to stay… I mean to help with the front…. I mean" It was Hetty's turn to laugh. She turned to see him looking at his boots. She clutched the front of the dress as not to let it fall and make a total prat of herself.

"No I'll be fine!" she managed to utter through her laughter. The doctor smiled at her and turned to leave. Hetty composed herself.

"Doctor." he turned to look at her again. "Thank you." he smiled and went back into the other room. Hetty stood for a moment looking at the door, then she took her clothes of the nearby dresser and began to get changed.

After finding a brush and tidying herself up as much as she could she emerged from the bathroom. The doctor and Talok were deep in conversation. They looked up as she shut the door.

"Good you're ready, this is what's going to happen. Talok is going to take us out of here as prisoners. He will tell the guard that your father wants us in the lab and we will make our way out of the building and back to the tardis."

"That sounds good in theory, but what is the back up plan? Surely the guard's wont fall for that!" the doctor looked like a disappointed child.

"It will work! The guards are…well a little bit dim!" Hetty exhaled deeply.

"Ok if you think it will work then I trust you!" the doctor beamed and grabbed her in a great bear hug. Hetty was taken aback. Talok smiled at them.

"I will walk behind you and I will have you at gun point, but I won't use it." Hetty gave him a worried look.

"You are sure that the safety's on, I don't want you getting trigger happy. I'm sorry but I don't think that I am quite ready to trust you that much yet!"

"I am the man who helped you to escape from your father just after you were born, you wouldn't have got out unless it was for me." Talok said calmly.

"I know but you have been playing the double agent for so long that you may have forgotten who's side your on." she said calmly.

"I was wrong, you are like your mother, rational and outspoken." Talok said with a smile.

"Well let's get this show on the road!" the doctor said interrupting and opening the door. Hetty took a deep breath and stepped into the corridor.


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

Hetty was unnerved. This was too easy. Talok had spoken to the guard, he seemed placated with his explanation. She and the doctor walked ahead of him, he had his pistol drawn just as he said. The corridor was cold and foreboding, only candles attached to the wall in ornate sconces lit their way. The walls were made of stone and the candlelight created eerie shadows on them. She stole a glance at the doctor he was staring straight ahead not bearing to look at her. That didn't make her anymore at ease. The hairs on the back of her neck were stood on end; her feet seemed to be moving on their own. It started as a small chuckle in her head and then seemed to get louder and louder. It was Calla; she thought this was amusing… No she found this down right hilarious. She was enjoying it, seeing her squirm. Hetty tried to block her out, tried to concentrate. Why wasn't there anybody around? It all seemed to be going to well. A scream pierced the air, it sounded distant. Hetty stopped. It was coming from the cells, her stomach flipped and she felt sick. What was he doing to those poor unfortunate people? Talok prodded her in the back.

"Oil! What was that for?"

"We have to keep moving!"

"What about them? All those people, we can't just leave them here!" she noticed the doctor was awfully quiet. He had walked on ahead and was examining one of the many paintings that lined the walls.

"Doctor? What are we going to do about the others?"

"Hmmm, I remember your mother painting this!"

"Doctor!" Hetty shouted.

"Yes right, well when I get you out of here I will come back for them I promise!" he said coming to stand in front of her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Please we have to keep moving." Talok said nervously. Hetty smiled at him.

"There are blast shield doors here!" the doctor said examining the wall a little way up from where they were.

"Yes, Manevore thought that it would be a good defence in case of invasion!"

"Invasion? From whom?"

"He has his enemies. Derra was a well loved woman and a lot of people were ashamed of what he did to her."

"They haven't kept me out have they!" the doctor said with a grin. Hetty heard the screams again.

"What surveillance do you have here?" the doctor asked Talok. They were soon engrossed in their conversation. Hetty stood in thought. Manevore would come after them. It wouldn't take him long to notice they had escaped. How many more people would have to die before he could be stopped? She walked up and placed her hand on the doctor's arm. He turned to face her; she reached her hand up and touched his cheek. Her eyes became opaque and the corridor melted away.

Hetty gasped for breath and her eyes shot open. The doctor and Talok were stood over her looking worried.

"Hetty are you ok? You were doing it again weren't you? Rummaging around in my brain!" the doctors look of concern turned to anger. Talok took her arm and helped her up. She couldn't look at either of them.

"Come on we have to go!" the doctor said impatiently. "Humans! They always have to make life difficult for themselves!" he said thrusting his hands into pockets turning on his heels and striding up the corridor. Talok smiled at Hetty and tried to catch him up. Hetty stayed where she was looking at the casing for the blast doors.

The doctor was muttering to himself when he noticed that Hetty wasn't with him. He turned to see her where they had just come from. He walked quickly back.

"Come on, can't have a rescue mission without you!"

"I'm not coming!"

"I'll hold your hand it's not much further now…..what do you mean you're not coming?"

"Just like I said, I'm staying!" the doctor spun around throwing his hands in the air.

"He will kill them if I go! Can't you see? We can't just leave them here, there are children down there!" Hetty said calmly.

"We will deal with that later, we need to get you to safety first!"

"I can save them. It's because of me that they are here in the first place!" Talok had come to see what was going on.

"He will have won, he needs you to complete the programme! I can't let you do this!" Talok said grabbing her arm.

"You have no choice!" she said smiling and placing her hand on his chest. Talok was suddenly thrown backwards a few feet across the floor.

"What did you do that for? Hetty please come with us? You can't do anything to help them right now!"

"All my life I have had men telling me what I can and can't do, that I would amount to nothing and was just a stupid little girl. Well I'm not that anymore, I'm here to make a difference to save my people as my mother would have done. I can either do it with you or without you?" she said moving closer to him, she rested her hands in his and looked longingly into his eyes. He looked heavenwards.

"You truly are your mothers daughter!" he said with a smile "But I can't let you do this! The world still needs you!" Hetty smiled.

"No the world needs you! What would the universe be without the doctor to protect it? I must go alone." He opened his mouth to reply and she put her finger to his lips. Suddenly the air was filled with sirens.

"Before I go there is one thing I must do!" she said quietly and removing her finger.

"Hetty please?"

"I will regret it if I don't, just in case I don't make it back!" she grabbed the front of his coat, pulled him roughly towards her and kissed him. She felt his hands encircle her and hold her close to him. Still in their embrace she manoeuvred the doctor to the spot she needed and broke away from him. He looked shocked. Hetty smiled at him.

"Take care doctor and remember to duck!"

"What?" with that, Hetty smashed the small panel on the wall and the blast doors closed.

She could hear the doctor pounding his fists against the door and shouting her name. A single tear rolled down her face, she wiped it away with the back of her hand and turned and began to find a way to the cells.


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

"Hetty!" the doctor placed his head against the blast doors and closed his eyes. He could still taste her lips and smell her hair. It had felt so good, so good to be that close to someone again. The doctor heard a groan from behind him. He ran to check on Talok.

"Hetty…. Where is she?" Talok mumbled groggily.

"She's gone! Gone to free the others! Women… I guess I will never understand them!" the doctor spat. Talok shakily got to his feet.

"Didn't you try and stop her?" he said rubbing his chest.

"You know I really didn't think of that whilst she was kiss…… never mind of course I tried to stop her!"

"What do we do now?"

"Is there another way to Manevore's laboratory?"

"Yes…. Aren't we going to go after Hetty?"

"Judging by the mark she has left on your chest I would say she can look after herself!" The doctor said pointing to his chest. Talok looked down and noticed that Hetty's hand had burnt right through his breast plate. The doctor had already begun striding along the corridor.

The sirens still blared as Hetty carefully picked her way along the corridor. She was trying to remember which way they had come when the guards had brought them back from the cells. They had climbed some stairs, but the corridors all seemed the same. Her back still felt warm where the doctor had placed his hands when they kissed. It had felt so good, kissing a stranger. Well if she didn't come out of this alive at least she would have that to remember. Had she passed this door already? Was she going round in circles? When she had moved from Manchester to London she had got lost at least a dozen times before she found her bearings. They were both big cities but so confusing with the underground and all the traffic. Her mind wandered. She would kill for a bacon buttie right about now! She found herself shaking her head to focus, cursing herself about thinking about food at a time like this. Her heart leapt into her mouth as she heard footsteps around the next corner. They sounded like they were in a hurry. She had to hide; but where? There was a door opposite her she dashed across and tried the handle it moved and she quickly slipped inside just as the guard rounded the corner.

It felt like she had been holding her breath for an eternity. She let it out slowly. Sirens were the only sound she could hear on the other side of the door. The room was dark and foreboding. Hetty felt along the wall for a light switch but found nothing. Her hand brushed what seemed like a lamp of sorts and she fiddled with it and managed to switch it on. The walls were adorned with huge portraits, vases stood on plinths and there were various display cases lining the walls. Hetty cautiously moved further into the room. The portraits were very old, the largest of which was of her father. It stood majestically against the far wall. Hetty studied it intensely. It seemed to portray him as a wise and gracious man. Had he been that way once and what had happened to change him? Hetty felt a breeze cut through her like a knife and she shivered. The painting to her left bowed in its frame ever so slightly. The painting was of her mother. It depicted her in her wedding dress. Her mother looked so happy; her eyes seemed to glisten with joy. She looked almost angelic.

Hetty felt the breeze again. Carefully she ran her fingers around one edge of the frame and felt it give slightly. Gently she pulled the frame and it started to swing open. It revealed an archway behind it. The top of the staircase beyond was unlit; Hetty contemplated putting the painting back for a moment until she heard screaming drifting up the stairs. She picked up the lamp from by the door and paused on the top of the flight of stairs.

"Here goes nothing!" she whispered to herself.

"What exactly is Manevore hoping to achieve with his experiments?" the doctor asked Talok as they rounded another corner.

"He hopes to produce the perfect soldier, the ultimate killing machine. He is a scientist, but he can make a lot of money from the formula. Just think of the planets that have been at war many years with no end. His soldiers will obliterate every last thing." The doctor stopped in his tracks.

"So he needs Hetty's powers of foresight, her strength, her…..ability to manipulate particles and substances around her. Clever!" he said twirling around. "Who gave her these powers in the first place?" Talok lowered his head.

"I assume they came from Derra!"

"Nooo they are genetically engineered, this is not a mutation or a gene trait this has been put there for a purpose but why?" they had begun walking along the corridor again.

"This way doctor; the lab is this way!" Talok said as the doctor trotted past the doorway.

"You had better go ahead to see if anyone is in?" Talok opened the door and disappeared inside. The doctor pressed himself into the doorway as not to be seen. After a few moments the door opened and Talok ushered him in.

They descended into the lab. The doctor stood in awe for a moment. The lab looked as if it had come straight out of an old horror film. He was half expecting to find Igor in the corner. Benches full of test tubes and beakers full of strange looking liquid stood before them. Talok stood to one side to let the doctor scope their surroundings. The doctor picked up various beakers, swirled them around and sniffed them. He wrinkled his nose and wished that he hadn't smelled some of them. He spotted a computer terminal in the corner.

"Ah this looks promising!" he said jogging over to it. A few button presses later the doctor had accessed Manevore's files. Talok had come to stand at his shoulder.

"He's documented all his experiments and his findings on here. They also have been transmitted elsewhere." the doctor said furrowing his brow.

"It looks like Manevore is carrying out someone else's dirty work. They were sent to somewhere called the Soronet institute. Does that ring any bells?" he turned to Talok, who shook his head.

"Does it say in there what might of happened to Derra?"

"It gives graphic accounts of what he has done to all his victims. Someone is very interested in what goes on here." the doctor was quiet for a moment.

"What is it doctor?" the doctor closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"It has all the details of how Hetty was made!" he couldn't look Talok in the face.

"What! How can that be? You were there when she was born!"

"She was genetically engineered and placed in Derra's womb and closely monitored. Derra would be none the wiser, she would just be happy to be pregnant!"

"That is inhumane, it's just….. Wrong!" Talok was outraged. "How can he do this to his own wife?"

"So it seems you have discovered our guilty little secret Doctor!" neither of them had noticed another person enter the room. They newcomer stood in the shadows.

"Show yourself!" Talok shouted.

"Ahh staying on the sidelines as always………..Calendor!" Calendor emerged from the shadows with a menacing grin on his face and a laser pistol in his hand.


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21

"Nuts!" Hetty cussed to herself as she hit her head on another low part of the ceiling. She had managed to traverse the steps and was now blindly stumbling down a long corridor. The lamp that she had brought with her now only gave only a faint glow. The sound of frightened screams and crying bounced off the stone walls towards her. She was getting closer. What on earth was she going to do when she got back to this place? She hadn't thought about that bit. Would the guards be there? Well done Hetty you going off half cocked again, she thought. The sounds seemed to be getting louder and there was the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel.

Hetty stood with her back flat against the cold wall not daring to breathe. Steeling herself she carefully peeked around the corner. The cell lined corridor ahead was empty. Why did she feel like this was a trap? Hetty you definitely watch too much TV she thought to herself. She moved back around the corner and closed her eyes. What was she thinking? She was no hero she was just a nurse from Manchester! A blood curdling scream brought her back to her senses. She rounded the corner fully this time and began carefully working her way up the corridor. On each side people began hammering on the glass of their cells, imploring, begging Hetty to let them out. She motioned for them to stop; she needed to find the main control panel. The corridor started to get wider and she could see the trolley that the subject man had been brought on. To her right were the remains of cell 13. Blood had begun to congeal on the cell floor. Hetty looked; thankfully there wasn't enough blood to give the impression of a massacre. Whatever had gone on in there it was quick. She stood in silence for a moment and then turned and smiled, she had found the main control for the cells.

For a moment Hetty looked at the equipment in awe. This looked like the controls for the x-ray machine back at the hospital. She didn't have a clue how to work that either. So did she just press a few buttons and hope for the best or if in doubt hit it? She decided on the second option, but first she had to find away to get the people away from here. Why did she hear running water? Over by the trolley she could make out the shape of what seemed to be a drain cover. Would it be safe? Hetty ran over and pushed the trolley out of the way and crouched down to investigate. She tried to move the cover but it was too heavy. Cussing again she placed her hand on it and concentrated, she burnt through Talok's breast plate surely she could do this? Nothing was happening.

"Damn! Come on!" she could feel herself become angry. That was when her hand started to glow and slowly the metal melted away. It didn't seem a long way down, she lay down and popped her head through the hole and looked along the pipe that ran underneath the floor. It seemed to be some sort of sewer or storm drain, the water wasn't flowing too fast and it had to join a waterway system somewhere. Standing she decided that she would get the villagers out the cells and then get them into the sewer and lead them to open air herself and then come back for her father. He had to be stopped.

Hetty knocked over one of the bank of medical instruments and picked up the trolley that they were on. She walked over to the cell controls and smashed the trolley into them. The controls sparked and hissed so she hit them again and again. Looking up she saw that the nearest cells glass wall was dropping. The control panel was now smoking and fizzing and was destroyed. Hetty bounded over to the cells to see that all the glass walls were receding and the frightened villagers had started to emerge. Hetty smiled.

"Over here! This way!" she said motioning them to follow her. The villagers started to follow her to the hole, some running and some helping the wounded.

"This must lead out of here, the water isn't deep but it must join a river somewhere. Each of you carefully lowers yourself down. I will join you in a minute I just need to make sure we've left no-one behind!" Cautiously the villagers began climbing down into the drain. Hetty jogged along the rows of cells checking that they had all been released. Suddenly she heard sobbing. She skidded to a halt outside the very last cell.

"Hello? Is there anyone in there?" Hetty stood on the threshold and waited for a reply. None came but she could still hear sobbing. She looked back at the villagers they seemed ok and with that she entered the cell.

"Hello?" she called again cautiously moving further into the cell.

"Help me!" came a whisper. Hetty froze, that voice it sounded so familiar. A figure was huddled in the corner, a blanket over its upper body obscuring its face.

"I'm here to help you get out of here, are you injured?" she said bending down to check they were alright.

"Help me!" came the feeble voice. Something about it was so familiar; it chilled Hetty to the bone. Gingerly she reached up and pulled back the blanket. Underneath was what looked like a girl with raven black hair. Hetty fell backwards; the figure stood up and towered over her.

"Who are you?" Hetty rasped, her voice caught in her throat. The figure didn't answer but dragged Hetty to her feet so that she stood before her.

"Hello sister!" the figure breathed.

"What?" Hetty screamed.

"Yes Hetty meet you sister Erianna!" her father's voice carried over her shoulder. Hetty spun around to see her father stood in the cell doorway. "Now my family is complete!" That was the last thing Hetty saw or heard before she was struck from behind and everything went black.


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22

Calendor tensed at the doctor's reply.

"You knew?" he stammered

"Well you know. It wasn't hard!" the doctor said scratching the back of his head. "Arlen was the name of Derra's pet cat when she was a little girl, and if I remember rightly women aren't shall we say……..of your persuasion."

Calendor was visibly shaken.

"The question is why? Why do this to your own sister? The sister that defended you on more than one occasion!" the doctor spat enraged. Calendor regained his composure and stood to his full height.

"She was the one everyone loved; I was forever in her shadow. Just Derra's gay brother! I helped these villagers to build a life for themselves. Manevore was more interested in his experiments and his endless quest for a family. I wanted to be more… so much more!" Calendor started to pace the room keeping the doctor and Talok in his line of sight.

"So Manevore told me about the Imperian project. With my money and knowledge of genetics…"

"Most of which you got from me!" the doctor shouted enraged. Calendor laughed.

"You helped to bring this project to life doctor. You helped us to create that…… that girl! How does that feel?" Calendor glared across the bench at the doctor.

The doctor hung his head in shame.

"What about Derra? Does she know that you helped her husband meddle with her life to give her false hope!" the doctor said gravely.

"Derra… ah my sweet sister! She is gone. Killed by her love for her child, the guards killed her after you left. She is buried on the hill overlooking the village. On the hill where you helped her to run away!"

The doctor raised his head. Calendor looked at his face contorted with rage; tears of anger streaked his face.

"She was your own flesh and blood, your sister! That child is a part of that, something in her was given by Derra! That's what you can't replicate! That's why you need Hetty! A mother's love has made her what she is, given the foresight to help others!"

Calendor didn't reply.

"So not content with handing your own sister to her killers, you are going to let him kill your niece to make a race of super soldier!" the doctor had rounded the bench and now stood at the very end of Calendor's gun.

"I have no problem in killing you doctor!" Calendor said rather shakily.

"If that were true I would have been dead by now!" there was an uneasy silence between them. Talok made a move to help the doctor but he held up a hand to stop him. Calendor sank to his knees. Picking up the discarded gun the doctor handed it to Talok. He knelt in front of Calendor who was now sobbing.

"Why? Why did I do it?" Calendor moaned.

"Manevore is very persuasive when he wants to be!" the doctor said putting a comforting arm around him.

"He promised me control over the village, money, everything I could ever wanted." Calendor looked up at the doctor. They had both lost a woman they had loved.

"He would never love you!" the doctor whispered. The doctor looked into Calendor's eyes and all the light seemed to fade. He was a broken man. Wanted so much to be loved but had been looking in the wrong places.

"We need to find Hetty!" the doctor said getting to his feet and brushing himself down.

"I don't think that will necessary doctor." Talok said pointing to the door.

Standing in the doorway to the lab Manevore held an unconscious Hetty in his arms.


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23

Manevore strode into the room closely followed by Erianna and four armed Imperian guards. The guards encircled the others and trained their guns on them. Manevore laid Hetty gently onto one of the medical trolleys and turned to face them. Erianna came to stand proudly next to her father, placing her hand on his shoulder she smiled at him.

"Talok this is a pleasant surprise!" he sneered. Talok took a defensive stance. "Not the loyal servant that you once were!!" Talok made a lunge for him but was held back by the guards.

"I serve the Lady Derra and no one else!"

"You are out of a job on both counts!" Manevore raged.

"What are they paying you for? What you are doing here is barbaric and I won't let it continue!" the doctor shouted.

"Ahh you seem to have been doing some snooping in my absence doctor! Just as I thought poking your nose into things that you don't understand." Manevore moved to check on Hetty.

"What does she have that you have to search across the galaxy to retrieve it?"

"She is unique!" said stroking Hetty's immobile cheek. "Derra never told you of the origin of her parents. They were Cartusceans. Her mother was a member of the council of Enartis. She was one the members who authorised the labour camps on Alpha Centauri! This was her guilty little secret."

"What does he mean doctor?"

"Yes doctor! Tell your good friend here why the time lords frowned on them!" the doctor gave a long drawn out sigh and pulled at his ear lobe.

"The time lords did not agree with their practises. The Cartusceans were able to stave off death by rapid healing abilities which some of them transferred to others so to save them. The time lords saw this as an abomination, all life has its end; but according to folklore some of them had lived forever. They had the ability to manipulate their surroundings which came in useful for building and terraforming. The Cartusceans built some of the most grand and breathtaking structures some of which are still used today. The females were also blessed or some say cursed with the ability to see partially into the future and a short time past. There was a sect called 'The seers' they were marked with the symbol of an eye. It was thought that they were wiped out when the…. When the sontarans waged war on their planet. They wanted their power to keep their army one step of the enemy and to heal they're fallen comrades. The sect possessed the ability to enter people's minds just by touch, and to expel energy in the form of a bolt of power. Derra's mother must have been one of the sect! It must have skipped a generation and passed on to Hetty! But how Hetty was genetically engineered and placed into Derra's womb later on!" the doctor now looked puzzled and thrust his hands into his pockets.

Manevore laughed.

"Doctor, you have been misinformed. My dear Erianna here is the experiment!" he said gesturing to a now smiling Erianna. "After many failures I created the perfect foetus. I slipped a sedative into Derra's drink one evening at dinner and brought her down to the lab. When we opened her womb we discovered there was a foetus inside already!"

"Hetty!" the doctor whispered.

"It would jeopardise the life of both foetus' and mother to implant another. So we found a way to keep Erianna alive and left Derra to carry on with her pregnancy. When she left I found out about her mother from my employers and tried to talk Calendor into helping me obtain the child. It's surprising how a brother can turn on his sibling with just the right persuasion." Calendor hung his head in shame not wanting to speak.

"You have been testing batches of your own formula on yourself! That's why when Hetty shot you it made no difference, your impervious." the doctor said laughing. "You are the abomination not her!" he shouted pointing at her.

"Yes doctor and you are going to help me extract exactly what I need or I shall kill every single villager I have in the cells until you do!"

"Ha Ha Hetty rescued them they are probably sitting by the fire at home right now!"

"Oh the tunnel under the cells…. The only way she could have gotten them out! Can be flooded with a flick of a switch." the doctor felt the air around him thicken, time seemed to be moving slowly.

"It will kill her!" Talok shouted "You will kill your own daughter for money?"

"So doctor will you help me and kill one woman? Or sentence countless others to a watery end?" the doctor stared at him intently for some moments and then nodded. The guards pushed him in the direction of Manevore. Stumbling towards the trolley he looked down at Hetty.

"I'm so sorry!"


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24

Manevore laughed maniacally. He had the doctor finally where he wanted him. He was going to turn him into the one thing he hated. What better revenge than for him to kill the one thing that he had done such a good job to protect.

"I have spent the last countless years perfecting this machine and now it will perform its real purpose." Manevore said pushing the trolley with Hetty further into the lab. The doctor was forced to follow with Talok not far behind. Erianna had come to stand behind the doctor. She draped her arm across his shoulders.

"Do you love her?" she said scraping one of her long black nails down his cheek. In reply the doctor glared at her.

"Oops touched a nerve!" she said sweeping away to help her father.

The doctor gasped at the enormity of the machine that stood before him. It occupied all of the space at the back of the laboratory. It hummed expectantly, like a hunter anticipating its prey. Hetty's trolley was wheeled into a recess underneath. Manevore frantically began attaching electrodes to her head and body. The electrodes seemed to disappear into the bowels of the machine. Dials and switches adorned the outside and at the other end another recess with an empty trolley waiting for an occupant.

"I trust you are familiar with transference devices doctor?" grimly the doctor nodded his head.

"Why so sad time lord, your knowledge helped to build it, he couldn't have done it without you or Calendor!" Erianna simpered.

"Who exactly is on the receiving end?"

"Why me of course!" Manevore said excitedly.

"You trust me to work this monstrosity accurately so that you come out alive!" the doctor laughed.

"Why wouldn't you? There are many lives a stake, and if I know anything about you its that you won't let that happen. That is your weakness doctor! Compassion."

"Things change, I've changed! What makes you so sure!" the doctor squared up to him. Manevore looked deep into his eyes.

"Your eyes betray you! I am safe!" the doctor hung his head in shame. With a flourish Manevore bounded over to the other recess. Erianna had finished strapping Hetty to the trolley and started to help her father. The doctor stood in silence not daring to draw breath. A low moan emanated from the trolley ahead of him.

"Hetty!" he exclaimed rushing to her side.

"Owwww anyone get the number of the bus that hit me?" she tried to sit up but the straps stopped her. The doctor smiled at her.

"Hey you!" she said smiling. He smiled in return and then the smile faded. "What? What did I miss? Let me off this thing will you?"

"I can't!" he said gravely.

"Sorry didn't quite catch that?" she said lifting her head and not being able to see too much she dropped it again and winced. She remembered the unusually large bump on the back of her head. "Where is she? Where is that witch who knocked me out?" making fists of her hands. Manevore's face came into view.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Hetty spat at him.

"You are going to fulfil your destiny! You are going to create the first of many of my super race!"

"I guess I have no choice in the matter?" Hetty said meekly. He laughed. "Just remind me to kick you arse when I get off this thing!" she fumed. He just smiled at her and went out of view.

"I'm not going to get off this thing am I?" she fought to let the words from her mouth. The doctor turned his gaze from her. Hetty felt the panic starting to rise.

"But I'm not supposed to be here! I can't die on an alien planet! What about my mum?" Hetty felt the tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. The doctor couldn't look at her.

"This is all your fault. You and your bright ideas! I'm going to die alone!" she screamed. The doctor finally turned to look at her. Tears had started to form in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry! The people! The villagers he will kill them if I don't help him! I have no choice!" he said shakily.

"What about me?" Hetty let the tears fall freely now. "I'm 23 doctor! There is so much I still want to do! Please help me!" she implored.

"I'm not the one who can help you now!" he bent his head and kissed her on the forehead. He lingered there underneath the machine just for a moment. Hetty closed her eyes and cried.

"Doctor!" Manevore shouted. Erianna grabbed his arm and pulled him towards where Manevore lay on the other trolley. "Tears for my daughter doctor? How touching! I need you to keep an eye on our vitals and at the moment of optimum transference you need to push the red button. Erianna will be watching you, and remember just a flick of a switch and countless peoples blood will be on your hands." the doctor turned and stood in front of the machine. The Imperian guards had withdrawn to a safe distance. Two of them still had hold of Talok who was now hanging his head. The doctor afforded himself one last glance at Hetty who lay calmly at his side. He drew a deep breath, swore in Galliferyan and started the machine.

(Thought I was gonna leave you there!! Shame on you)

The giant machine whirred and flashed into life. Hetty felt the first jolt of power surge through her, and thought 'this is it'.

The doctor watched helpless as Hetty's limbs became rigid against the restraints. Her face contorted in pain. Her breathing became ragged, the beads of perspiration rolled from her face. She was fighting it. How he longed to stop the machine but it was out of his hands now. Either way now it would kill her. Hetty gave a bloodcurdling scream. In the corner of his eye he could see Talok trying to free himself from the guard but to no avail. Her vital signs were going haywire. Her heart wasn't going to stand much more; her body would give out at any minute. Hetty was now bucking against the bonds as her essence was being torn from her body. Manevore was stable the short acting sedative Erianna had administered was doing its job. The machine groaned and whirred. Hetty's monitor started to screech, her heart was failing. The doctor's shoulders slumped and he hit the machine with his fists. He glanced across at her and her body arched for the final time and was still.

The doctor watched hoping for one last gasp from her, one sign to show that she was alive. None came. The machine bleeped to signal transference.

"Do it! Push it now!" Erianna screamed at him. The doctor glared at her his face full of malice and without even looking he pushed the button.

At first nothing happened. Then Manevore's eyes shot open and he gasped for air. It had begun. The machine groaned again as it worked in reverse. Manevore bucked against his bonds as the power entered his body. The doctor stood back and waited. It was too late. He had done he had killed her. The room seemed to be spinning. The air was as heavy as treacle. The machine continued its work. The doctor sunk to his knees and wept.

With a final cry the machine stopped. Then there was silence. Erianna tended to her father who was unconscious. The doctor raised his head.

"Help him!" Erianna called. The doctor stood and went over to Hetty.

She lay motionless, her tear stained face now slack and lifeless. He reached up and stroked her cheek. It was cold. He took her wrist and checked for a pulse. There was none.

"She's dead! He needs your help now!" Erianna said dragging the doctor over to the other trolley.

Manevore was coming around. Erianna started to loosen the straps that held him to the table.

"Father? How does it feel?" Erianna asked not daring to touch his skin.

Manevore slowly sat up.

"I feel….. I feel!" he looked down at his hands as if seeing them for the first time. The doctor and Erianna had started to back away.

"Father what's going on?" Manevore's eyes had started to take on an golden glow. He smiled.

"Progress my dear! Welcome to a new age!" suddenly he clutched his head. His hands had now started to glow.

'His brain was going into overdrive. He was standing in a darkened room; he could just make out figures ahead of him. They were seated at a long table and in front of them stood a younger version of him. He was at Soronet headquarters; it was the day he was recruited. They had said that he was a promising find. The scene became black.

He was now aware of being in a sterile environment; it was the labs at headquarters. He was stood behind his younger self. They were watching an experiment. On the other side of the plate glass window was a man strapped to a table, he was being injected with various fluids dripping from bags above him. Suddenly he heard the blare of machines and the mans body began fitting. In moments the man drew his last breath and blood poured from the corner of his mouth. The blackness came again.

Manevore heard crying. He was standing in his bedroom. Derra came running into the room closely followed by his other self. Derra was screaming and his other self was shouting at her. Derra pleaded but he wasn't listening. He turned his back on her. Then with lightening speed he slapped her and knocked her to the ground. Manevore felt the blackness take him again.'

Erianna was screaming. Her father was clutching his head in pain and screaming "Stop it! Make it stop!" the doctor just watched unsure what to do. What had happened?

The air around them seemed to stir. Something or someone was coming. The doctor turned away from Manevore's pitiful cries and broad grin spread across his face at the sight before him.


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25

She felt the warmth of the sunshine on her face, birds were singing and somewhere somebody was making bread she could smell it. It felt good lying in the sun. The grass was comfortable underneath her. She was at peace. So why did she feel like she had to be somewhere? Thoughts of Alice in wonderland floated into her head. Did she dare open her eyes? If she did would this all fade away? Or would the white rabbit come and take her away? Giggling to herself she propped herself onto her elbows and slowly opened her eyes. Stood before her was the one person she had never expected in a million years.

"Hello Hetty!" Calla said. Hetty was shocked. It was like looking into the mirror. She was the perfect image of her, well except she had black hair.

"Calla?" she said shakily getting to her feet. Calla nodded. "Where are we?" she asked.

They seemed to be in a field. The sun was indeed beating down and the smell of flowers and freshly baked bread wafted on the breeze.

"In your subconscious!"

"My what? Why am I here?"

"You died!" Calla said calmly. Hetty gasped, and then she began to laugh.

"Calla you brought me here to swap places. You were angry; I shut you away so easily!" Calla reached out and pulled an electrode from her arm.

"Remember this?" she said holding it up so she could see.

"The lab….. The machine! Oh my god the doctor!" she screamed. "I did I died!" Hetty began to sob uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry that it had to come to this!" Calla rested her hand on her shoulder. After some moments Hetty looked at her.

"Is this what heaven is like?" she had seemed to calm.

"No you haven't got that far yet, your in shall we say limbo!" Hetty looked confused she had started to pace up and down.

"There is a way back!" Calla broke the silence once more.

"How can I come back from death? That's impossible!"

"Not for the Cartuceans!"

"Who?" Hetty demanded.

"Our people. We are half Cartucean on our mother's side." Hetty stopped pacing intrigued.

"What are they?"

"The Cartucean women are blessed with our unusual abilities. The foresight, the healing ability and the power. It is possible to channel the healing ability to bring us back from the dead. It only works once and takes a lot of power. You will be left unable to heal yourself or others again."

"How about Calendor he is Cartucean how come he couldn't do any of this?"

"Cartucean men have no powers; the gods decided that these gifts were better used by women." Hetty smiled. Finally she was better than any man.

"The dead should stay dead!" Hetty said gravely.

"But think of what you can still achieve."

"Don't you mean we?" Calla hung her head.

"This would be as far as I go! I must cease to be for you to go back. We can't be together anymore; it would be all up to you."

"What if I can't handle it alone?"

"Don't you see? It's been you controlling it all the time. The sedative just made me surface, I'm like your conscience just guiding you along, watching your back. If you decide to go back you will be on your own!" Calla had begun to cry.

"I'll never be alone! You will always be with me, the little voice in my head that I try to ignore!" Hetty smiled and Calla laughed nervously.

"What if I decided to stay dead?"

"Your father would have won! He would kill the doctor, the villagers and then build his race of soldiers. In a short space of time he would spread to other systems. Without you the whole of existence is in jeopardy."

"No pressure then!" she said rubbing her temples. "I thought deciding which pub to go to was hard! There is too much at stake, people I love could be hurt; and I did promise to kick his arse didn't I!" she smiled craftily. "As for the other stuff well I guess I'll do what I always do…… wing it!" she said laughing. She had never felt so alive. This thought made her laugh out loud.

"Ok what do we do now?" she said clapping her hands. Inside she was as scared as hell. Calla came and embraced her. They stood as one for a moment. Hetty broke away just enough to look into Calla's face. Her cheeks were tear stained.

"Good luck Hetty the nurse from Manchester." Calla started to come closer and she entered Hetty's body. Hetty jerked and shivered as again she stood alone.

"Ewwww. Ok what happens no……." her sentence was broken as she felt a new surge of power coursing through her veins. Her body started to take on a purple glow.

"Well this is new!" she whispered. Then the field seemed to melt away and she could hear screaming. "Brace yourself Hett this could be a bumpy ride." she said to herself with a smile.

The doctor's grin seemed to broaden as slowly but surely the purple light solidified into a figure. Stood before him Hetty was alive and well; and with black hair.


	26. Chapter 26

Part 26

The lab became solid once more. She was back.

The doctor started to laugh and dance on the spot. Hetty hung in the air like a purple angel. It felt strange seeing the Imperian guards shrink away from her; Erianna was screaming, her father was still clutching his head in pain. She felt so powerful, so alive. Nothing could stop her now. She could crush her father, she could kill him, make him suffer for what he'd done. Hetty looked down at the doctor again and he was still, looking up at her expectantly. She could almost feel him in her head.

'You can't, you will be like him.' Hetty thought for a moment and smiled at him. He was right. It was then that she noticed the Imperian guard raising his pistol and aiming it at the doctor's back.

"Doctor! NOW!" she shouted. The doctor seemed to register and threw himself to the ground as the guard's pistol fired. The laser bolt sailed towards Hetty in what seemed to be slow motion, it never found its target it disintegrated before it reached her. Hetty raised her hand and the guard was turned to dust. Seeing there comrade fall the others released Talok and made they're escape.

Hetty now turned her attention to her father. She glided along to the trolley where a now hysterical Erianna cradled her fathers head in her lap. Manevore's eyes seemed unfocused.

"Please don't kill him!" Erianna turned her tear stained face towards Hetty. Hetty's feet felt concrete beneath them as she walked over and placed a hand on her father's chest. She turned to Erianna.

"Now why would I want to kill him?" she smiled menacingly. "I have given our father what he wanted!" Hetty heard the doctor approaching from behind and put her hand up to stop him.

"Father?" she said soothingly "Can you hear me?"

"Derra?" he croaked.

"Not quite. It's me Hetty! I'm leaving you now but I have left you something to remember me by. You see I couldn't let you have all the fun now could I! I gave you some of the power you were so desperate to posses. There is a reason that men don't have it on Cartucea, it's because it would send them mad. So my dear father…." she said coming to whisper in his ear. "My present to you is for you to see all the wrongs you have done, how you have hurt people and how you have destroyed so many lives. You will see this every moment of every day until you die." She brought her head back up to look her sister in the eye.

"As for you! Your punishment is to watch it happen." she said smiling. Erianna gasped. Hetty turned around to see the doctor and Talok waiting behind her. She stopped to look at the transference machine. She flashed the doctor one of her sweetest smiles and put her fist through the machine's control panel. It sparked and fizzed. This had started a chain reaction in its workings and started to make a very strange rumbling sound.

"I suggest we make a move unless you want to stay for the fireworks!" she said making for the door.

"Hetty! What about them?" the doctor shouted after her. She turned to see him pointing in the direction of her father.

"They can't hurt anyone now!" she said smiling and waving the remote control for the cells before retreating into the corridor.

The machine had started to smoke and small fires had started. The doctor made to help Erianna but before he could get to her the machine started to explode bringing down some of the masonry. He threw himself backwards and Talok caught him under the arms.

"Come on doctor there is nothing we can do now!" Talok said spluttering and helping his friend to his feet.. They ran into the corridor just in time to see Hetty gliding around a corner up ahead. Another explosion erupted behind them sending debris into the corridor after them.

"We better get out of here before the whole lot comes down." the doctor shouted to Talok as he ran after Hetty.

Hetty had reached the cells and was looking into the drain she had opened for the villagers.

"Can anyone hear me?" she shouted. There was no reply. "Please if anyone can hear me…." a head appeared from the hole. It was Calendor. He pulled himself out, he was wet but alive.

"Hetty! You're alive!" he said excitedly.

"Yes no thanks to you or the doctor!" his face fell ashen.

"I had no choice I ………"

"Calendor, you made it jolly well. Is there a way out down there?" the doctor shouted as he came striding up to the hole.

"The villagers are wet but all alive, the end is blocked with a wall. Is there any other way out?" Calendor asked gravely.

"We literally brought the house down!" the doctor said nervously scratching the back of his head. He turned to look at Talok.

"There is no other way through the house. Manevore must have bricked up the exit tunnel when he built the cells."

"Well we will have to make an exit then!" Hetty remarked. "Talok get them all out of there and I will blast a hole in the wall." Talok nodded and started to help the villagers out of their hiding place.

"What it you bring the tunnel down around your ears?" the doctor asked concerned.

"It won't because I won't let it!" she said indignantly. "Was it before or after I died you became concerned for my welfare?"

"That's not fair! It was out of my hands!"

"Was it really, your telling me doctor that with all your of your so called knowledge you couldn't do a dammed thing to stop it!" Hetty spat at him.

"No I couldn't!" he shouted back. "There was only one person who could help you and that was yourself. I could only hope that Calla would help you!"

"What if she didn't? I would be still dead no thanks to you! You told me that you made a promise to protect me no matter what. It seems that my mother trusted the wrong person." Hetty was enraged. The doctor noticed that they were standing toe to toe. He looked her up and down. The glow had now faded. She stood before him a scared young woman. He wanted so much to hold her but thought better of it. He'd seen what she had done to Talok's breastplate. He had failed her. He had allowed her to die. They stood looking into one another's eyes for some moments. The silence was broken by Talok gently coughing. They looked around them to find bewildered villagers staring at them.

"Everyone's out now!" Talok said.

"Ok. Keep everyone above ground!" she said breaking from the doctor's gaze and dropping down into the hole. The doctor stared after her.

Hetty stumbled along the tunnel cursing to herself. She was starting to get sick of stumbling down darkened tunnels, she'd only been down two but it's not something she was keen to take up professionally. She stumbled again and felt herself starting to fall forwards but a pair of hands appeared and helped to steady her. She looked up to see who they belonged to. The doctor beamed at her.

"Thought you could do with the company!" she ignored him and carried on. "So where do you fancy going after this? Hmmm? I know a lovely holiday planet just past mars, it's Christmas everyday of the year. All the mince pies get a bit boring after a while though." Hetty had come to a stop, she had found the wall.

"I think you had better leave!"

"I remember that Santa really did get stuck in the chimney once, boy we had a right old time getting him out…"

"Doctor are you listening to me?"

"Sorry?"

"You'd better go!"

"Oh ok! So what do you think then?" he shouted retreating down the tunnel. "About the Christmas planet?" Hetty closed her eyes and let the tears fall.

"No, I just want to go home." she whispered.

The suns were just setting when the doctor started to walk back up to the hill that the Tardis was behind. They had made sure that the villagers had returned to their families. Hetty had kept a low profile after they had got out. She seemed to keep to the edge of the festivities. The village decided to throw a party in their honour, but she was strangely absent. He had found her at the sight where her father's house had once stood. There was nothing but rubble and timber left there now. She looked so lost standing there, he had walked over and put an arm around her shoulders. For a moment she had let it stay there, and then she turned to face him and he saw in her eyes something that wasn't there before. It was the same spark he had seen in Manevore's eyes all those years ago. It chilled him to the bone. She walked away and he returned to the village to say his goodbyes.

He could see her now on the crest of the hill. She had embraced Talok and Calendor for the last time just moments ago, but now as she watched her sitting there hugging her knees it felt as though she had been there all the time. He came and stood next to her for a moment. Her scrubs were dirty and torn, she had somehow lost a shoe but her hair was perfect not a strand out of place. She carried on looking down into the village.

"Do you think that they will be alright?" she said quietly never looking at him.

"Oh yes, they can be very resourceful. They rebuilt the whole village after there war you know!" he said rocking back on his heels and placing his hand in his pockets.

"I don't think anything will ever be the same for any of us now!" she said getting to her feet and walking towards the tardis. The doctor watched her go.

"No Hetty I think your right."

He tossed his overcoat over the railing in the console room. Hetty stood at the other side of the console letting her fingers trace the controls.

"So how about a holiday? I know I could do with one and so does the old girl!" he said giving the console an affectionate pat. He busied himself setting her in motion.

"So name a time or an event and were off." Hetty took a deep breath.

"OK….. November 21st 2007 it was a Monday about……. 6ish….. London; the Hancock estate to be exact." she watched him enter the information she had just given him.

"Ok off we go…… wait a minute that was when I brought you aboa……" he stopped and looked into her green teary eyes.

"I want to go home!"

"We just left there!" he said laughing, hoping that she was joking. The smile or the laughter didn't come.

"You mean it don't you!" he said leaning back on the console. Hetty turned and placed her hands on the railing. She couldn't face him.

"I'm 23 and I died and came back alive again! How many people can say that? I met a strange man who travels in a police box and he let me die!" her voice cracked. "How do I know that if I stay with you it won't happen again? I feel different. All the power left me when I blew the hole in that wall. I'm normal again. I have a second chance to live again." she turned to look at him. He stood before her arms crossed and staring intently.

"Can you promise me that I won't be in any danger ever again?" he shook his head.

"Hetty you face danger every time you leave the flat! What if one day that one drunk or high patient decides to stab you with a scalpel?"

"Then at least my mum will be able to mourn me! If I die on some god forsaken planet, what will she do? Sit and wait every day wondering when I am going to ring or come bounding through her door. I can't let her live like that."

"It doesn't have to be!" he said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"That will always be the way with you! I've been inside your head remember. I've seen what happens to your friends." the doctor looked heavenward.

"I don't suppose you will change your mind?" she shook her head. "It's just that we've landed." Hetty took a deep breath and smoothed herself down and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"So I guess this is goodbye doctor. Thank you for showing me….. Showing me that I am different after all." she said smiling.

"Goodbye Hetty Davies!" he said sadly. Hetty paused, kissed him on the cheek and headed for the door.

"Oh doctor?" the doctor spun around to see her in the doorway.

"John Smith, stick with it! It might come in handy." with that she disappeared into the London air.

As promised she was on her estate. It was early morning. The fog was just lifting and she could see her block up ahead. The cold was biting at her being. She put her arms around her chest and took her last look at the Tardis and began trotting to the stairwell to her flat.

She paused on the landing outside her flat. From there she could see the car park where the Tardis had landed. It was gone. He hadn't waited to see if she had changed her mind. She stood looking at the empty space for a few minutes sighed and knocked on her door and hoped that Anna was up and had the kettle on.

The doctor watched the monitor as the figure of Hetty Davies retreated towards the tower block. He heaved a sigh and began to enter the next set of co-ordinates. The familiar sound of take off sounded through out the console room. He afforded himself one last glance at the monitor showed the picture of Hetty looking at the Tardis. He stared at it as the time machine spun off into the vortex once more.


End file.
